Wishing for Rain
by loveedwrdanbella
Summary: MFP, Spitfire, Spider monkey and Frost; 4 different girls brought together by conviction at Travis County Detention center but a mass breakout attempt calls for drastic measures & leads them to Camp Green Lake. Havoc ensues ; Please read. Drama,humor,3
1. Chapter 1

**Wishing for Rain**

**Holes Fanfiction**

MFP, Spitfire, Spider monkey and Frost; 4 different girls brought together by conviction at Travis County Detention center but a mass breakout attempt calls for drastic measures & leads them to Camp Green Lake

Disclaimer: I do not own holes. Louise Sachar does.

**Terminology:**

**Jails and detention centers- **These facilities are under city or county jurisdiction. They typically hold offenders awaiting trial or serving short term sentences.

**Prisons and Correctional facilities-**These are often run by the state or federal government and house offenders who are serving long term sentences…..hence CGL

**Chapter 1.** Asylums, trials and fights

(Nicknames in the preview will be identified later.)

"It's outrageous how much trash this city dumps off its highways." Maggie grunted as she stabbed the metal stick into a muddy newspaper before lifting it into the black trash bag in the opposite hand.

She whipped the sweat off her forehead and sighed. "Isn't littering supposed to be illegal!"

Three of the other girls nearby nodded in agreement.

"Is that your environmentalist side talking, Maggie? Or are you still just tense about your upcoming trial?" Vanessa called over while lifting up a coke can.

Maggie let her hands limp and stared down at the ground. Her blonde bangs fell onto her face. "A little of both." She replied with a soft monotone.

Her gaze stayed on the ground but her glare soon returned as she stabbed into the trash again. "This is the 25th pack of cigarettes I've had to pick up today!" She barked.

"Girl, we're been around the high way for five hours. You're not the only one in an irritated mood right now so just stop with your constant barking." Vanessa complained in an aggravated tone but no more than a second later did a left over meal from McDonald's fall right onto her head and let the remains of the sandwich slide down her brown hair held in a pony tail.

The other three friends looked on in awe before the four of them shot their gaze to the top of the high way where you could slightly see a red GMC truck zoom on by.

"Screw you, asshole!" Vanessa called after it with her fist in the air.

"Hey watch the language!" One of the patrolling officers watching over them scolded from further up.

"Psh….These losers don't know how to do their job." Tristan dropped her tools to help Vanessa pick out the tomato and pickle in her hair. As for the ketchup and mayonnaise, she'll have to wait til they get back to the detention center to wash it off.

"Yet, they easily enjoy bringing down a few juvenile delinquents." The fourth friend added as she dropped to sit while adjusting the sleeves of her orange jail uniform.

The other friends soon followed soot and sat next to her for a little break.

"How you holding up Ariel?" her best friend Maggie asked from beside her.

"This community service seems as pointless as the graffit. We try to clean it up as much as possible but all the gunk is back in a couple of days." Ariel shook her head at their situation and fixed her pony tail.

"So you said their making the final sentence in two weeks?"

Maggie dropped her face into her hands but you could see her nod. "I don't know what I'm going to do…" Ariel looked just as worried for her friend.

"Maggie things will be fine. You have us with you." Tristan tried to console.

**Ariel POV**

"Well not for long" Maggie immediately shot up. "I already know what their going to decide." She paced around slowly. "I know what they think of me. They think I'm crazy and their going to send me off to some psychiatric hospital, a mental prison!" Her voice cracked.

There came laughter.

"It's off to the wacky shack for you, Maggie." A girl named Holly and a few of her friends who were held under the same imprisonment as we were laughed as they walked by with their tools in hand.

I glared over at them. I would have said something but Tristan beat me to the punch.

"Shut it and keep walking." Tristan stood up and sent daggers their way as well as myself and Vanessa.

"What are you going to do about it if we don't, slut?" Another girl named Natasha taunted. She was the tallest girl at this facility and held the most muscle.

"We'll shut it for you bitch." I answered as we were all beside Tristan.

"Oh we're so scared." Savannah giggled with an irritating smile.

We took a small step towards them and before they could catch their actions they had shrunk back a bit with caution.

We were all amused instantly. This is all so pathetic.

I guess you could say that Tristan was our leader in a way and she turned to us with a look that said we're just wasting our time with these snobs. We all turned away to go back to our assigned duty but apparently they were offended.

Suddenly Natasha took her bag and shoved some of the trash onto Tristan.

After a slight moment of shock she instantly responded by lunging herself at Natasha.

They were each going at each others throats but Tristan was much more aggressive so Natasha resorted to kicking her. Thinking past the pain, Tristan was able to trip Natasha backwards so they both tumbled to the ground.

It all happened in seconds and suddenly her friends attempted to help Natasha. Savannah pulled Tristan back off of Natasha by her hair.

I instantly sprung forth and shoved her away from Tristan,so her attention shifted to me and we went at it in our own brawl. As we took shots at each other my arms were suddenly held back and Savannah took to the opportunity to slap me across the face. I grew even angrier and kicked her in the stomach.

I was being held back by Holly but Maggie soon intervened by tossing some left over soda from one of the trash bottles into her eyes which loosened her grip and she tackled Holly to the ground.

Everything around us was filled with kicking and screaming. The other girls nearby had rushed over to attempt and separate the fight as well as the patrol officers who were blowing at their whistles.

Natasha and Tristan were still going at it and Vanessa was being double teamed by Mariah and Lucia who had also attempted to help Natasha. Vanessa was holding her own as she dodged a punch by Mariah which hit Lucia instead which knocked her straight to the ground. Vanessa knocked Mariah to the ground but this was when the officers and other girls pulled us all off each other.

~**…~…~…~…~…**

"Well this stinks." Vanessa squinted at the smell and added more bleach into the toilet.

"Literally" Tristan added as she mopped the floors.

Well this is our punishment. We were back at the base of Travis County detention center and everyone who was caught fighting was sentenced to do cleaning all over this place.

Vanessa, Tristan, Maggie and I were cleaning up the restrooms while Natasha and her friends were scrubbing down the kitchen after dinner was over, which we didn't get to eat.

"It was worth it." I for one was pleased with putting those bitches in their place.

The four of us instantly smiled at each other and nodded in agreement. We typically got along well with some of the other girls here. We had acquaintances but we just couldn't stand Savannah, Natasha and their friends.

"We're not going to put up with any of their crap. They need to just stay out of other peoples business." Maggie murmured.

"Every time I hear their squeaky nasally voices I just want to punch their teeth in." Vanessa commented as she stood up.

"Well one things for sure. We'll always have each others backs." Tristan asserted and we all nodded in agreement. "Its 9 o'clock. We can head to our dorm rooms."

~…~…~…~…~

They weren't much like dorm rooms, more like cells; just with doors closed in after 10 o'clock. There were four beds, more specifically bunk beds.

We changed out of our orange jumpsuits and into our night wear. Mine consisted of a blue spaghetti strap with black boxer shorts for girls.

As I organized my things back into my drawer below my bunk I looked over at Maggie who sat slouched on top and her eyes looked to be in space.

Her blonde side bangs swept across her forehead to the right. She was a slim girl with ivory skin, straight blonde hair that reached her mid back and icy blue eyes. She also happens to be my best friend. We've known each other for a long time, but we were apart for years and met back up when we were both confined here. I was sentenced to 1 year here and it's only been 4 months. Maggie arrived a little over 2 months ago and was still awaiting trail. She was still being investigated.

"Are you ok Maggie?" She shrugged and I sat up next to her.

"I can tell you're upset if you're so quite." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me, you are not crazy. They can't involuntarily sentence you to a psychiatric confinement."

"Ariel if that's what they decide, I won't have a choice." She hugged her knees to her chest and appeared on the brink of tears.

It kills me to see her like this. Even as kids she was always in a happy and energetic mood but as soon as she was brought here, she was a completely different person. After a while of being friends here with Tristan, Vanessa and I she brightened up….until now that is.

"That psychologist is a quack. Who is he to tell you you have some sort of mental disorder? He doesn't know what you've been through; and so you're a bit bipolar, big deal." Vanessa exclaimed as she and Tristan sat down in front of us, each of them in a pair of Sofies and a tank top.

"Well my track record doesn't exactly help my case." Tears streamed down Maggie's face.

"Hey that's all in the past. Things are different now." I reassured as we shared a side hug.

The four of us sat in silence for a moment.

"Its amazing how one mistake…can be so unforgivable." Came Tristan.

"…yeah." We chorused.

"There's no doubt about it." I shook my head. "We're all screwed up. But there's nothing we can do but keep pushing forward; just trying to get along with life."

"But like I said before, we have each other." We all smiled at our unofficial leader.

Tristan and Vanessa had been here only a bit longer than me. Tristan was half black and half brazilian, as well as some Egyptian mix so she had a light brown skin blend and long straight dark brown hair with a few waves. She stood the tallest at 5 ft 6, Vanessa and I at 5 ft 4 and Maggie at 5 ft 3.

Vanessa was Hispanic being part Puerto Rican and part Venezuelan. She had tan skin; her brown hair reached below her shoulder blades and she had hazel eyes.

As for me, I had long wavy black hair with a few tousled curls. In the light, it can look dark brown though. I had light skin like Maggie's and brown eyes.

As the four of us met up we had somehow formed our own little group.

We all have difficult pasts but we've grown to be best friends.

"We have to do something. We can't let them send Maggie away." I spoke up.

Our heads seemed to be scrambling for an idea.

Ms. Simons, our councilor who helps us with our "rehabilitation process", pretty much confirmed to us that's where their decision was headed.

"There isn't much we can do." Vanessa began to pace around. "We've got to get out of here…"

Tristan stood up as well, and she seemed to be juggling something on her mind.

"Tristan?" I called.

"Maybe we can." She spun around back to us.

"That's impossible." Vanessa instantly countered only being sarcastic when she made her previous statement.

"Well it's worth a try don't you think?" Was Tristan serious?

"There's security everywhere. How would we pull it off? Besides it's just four of us." Maggie questioned in a desperately curious manner.

"I've already got a brainstorm going…." Suddenly a devious smile was growing on each of our faces. "But we'd need more people in on it…"

"Count us in." Our look shot up to our door.

"Well, what do we have to lose?"

~…..~….~…..~…~

~…..~…..~…..~…~

**Normal POV**

"You'd think girls would have better manners. But their just as sloppy as they are over in the boys wings." The lunch man grumbled as he washed through the trays.

"These delinquents are all alike." A guard called over through the open window between the cafeteria and kitchen.

Two girls known as Giselle and Jade soon entered the room.

"It's almost 10 o'clock. You need to head back to your dorm." The guard asserted with crossed arms as he looked her way.

"I think I lost my charm bracelet in here. I just wanted to look for it." Jade explained.

"Make it quick." He ordered as he entered his office which was across the opposite doorway of the cafeteria by the rec room.

Giselle and Jade spread out and pretended to look around for a bracelet.

Giselle then stood on one of the tables seeming to scan the entire room. As she moved to hop off, it would appear she took a bad step and tripped over her own shoes. She fell to the ground while tipping over the table and cried out in pain.

The lunch man at the window rushed to her side as did the guard across the hall.

As Giselle was sprawled out in pain on the floor, Jade took the opportunity to run towards the guard's office. He had left the door open and she instantly spotted his keys.

She rushed back to the Cafeteria with the keys hidden in her pocket and nobody suspected a thing.

The guard and Jade helped Giselle back towards the dorms.

Later once the guard had left back to his station, the other girls gathered around them.

Jade held the keys up and shook them. "We got em."

~…~…..~….~….~…..~

~…..~…..~…~….~….~

Lights out….

A guard was walking through the hallway of dorms, he looked into each room to see if all the girls were asleep in the bed like they were supposed to be.

Everything seemed to be quite and in order.

It was late and he seemed to decide it was time for him to pack it in for the night.

You could hear his footsteps fade down the hallway.

At that moment, Tristan, Vanessa, Maggie and Ariel's eyes shot open.

"Show time"

~…~…..~….~….~…..~

~…..~…..~…~….~….~

**Well this is my first holes fanfic. If you have any questions about the characters, I've got my bases covered. Their backgrounds, such as why they were placed in a detention center is the first place will be explained as the story progresses.**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Breakout

**Wishing for Rain**

**Chapter 2. Breakout**

**Disclaimer: I do not own holes.**

**Normal POV**

With the keys in hand, the girls snuck out of their dorm and let everyone else that was in on the plan out of theirs.

Only a few guards were still awake. The building was organized into wings. A boys side and a girls side. The girls had a dorm area, 2 office areas for the guards and councilors, a recreational room, a cafeteria, a showers area and a weight room. There were cameras all over the building with monitors that where stationed back at the offices and the main office at the center of the facility as well.

As the girls made their way through the wing they had a girl known as Cameron disable cameras before anything too suspicious could be seen. The 2 guards at post in one of the offices noticed that the camera of the dorm area and weight room had gone black and made their way out of the office towards the area.

The weight room wasn't very big. They entered the room but nobody seemed to be around, little did they know there was a bipolar blonde ready to take her part in the scheme. The gaurds were faced away from where they had entered and Maggie rose from her hiding place behind the towel cart with her hands behind her back.

As she cleared her throat their attention immediately faced the young delinquent.

"What are you doing here, and more importantly, why are you out of your dorm?" the first guard interrogated.

Maggie responded with a sweet smile. "I'm…creating a distraction." She revealed a bottle of nail polish remover in one hand and a lighter in the other.

Before the two men could process what was going on, Maggie dropped the content onto the floor and lit the fluid. A large fire instantly spread across the floor. The guards backed away at the spreading flames. Maggie took this opportunity to exit the weight room through the door the guards had come in by and locked the door with one of the stolen keys.

The flames had spread to the door and Maggie gave one final wave through the small window.

The guards instantly resorted to the second exit only to find it locked. They pulled out their keys to open the door but found the key whole filled in with gum.

Unfortunately for them, this room didn't have a fire extinguisher in it nor an alarm.

"Call for back up!" They backed as far away from the flames as the room would let them.

The second guard pulled out his radio "Requesting back up. Fire in the weight room! Fire in the weight room! And a girl is out of her dorm!"

The guards stationed at the office near the rec room shot up at the message. With an extinguisher in hand, 2 of them made their way towards the area one way while the other two made their way around the alternate path that went through the girls dorms. Both pairs had their eyes out for the girl who was out and about.

Maggie raced down the hallway away from the weight room and came to the office where the 2 guards from earlier had been stationed. There she hid until the reinforcements passed by to aid the two in the fire.

Once there, the one with the extinguisher opened the door and the flames were released. He instantly began spraying the flames.

"I've got this, you go search for the girl." With that said, the second guard began his search in the direction of the nearby office.

Meanwhile, 2 of the guards entered the girl's dorm hallway. Their shadows could be seen on the floor thanks to the moon light shining in from the window. Waiting at two of the rooms were the rest of the delinquent girls. As soon as the guards stood next to the doors, Tristan and Vanessa knocked them both out by using two of the weights from the weight room. They fell instantly and the mass of girls made their way towards the rec room where they would set up the next part of the process.

The officers at the main office of the detention center noticed yet another camera go out on the girl's wing. Two of the 3 officers made their way towards the girl's wing, their bats and tazers in hand.

As half of the girls were barricading the hallway which connected the councilor's dorm hallway toward the rec room, the other half headed toward Maggie's direction.

Maggie was supposed to stay on this side and wait for Ariel and the others to set up the barrier of the second guard and councilor hallway. She hid under the desk in the office as the guard searched the area. He made his way inside the office and looked around. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

He suspected her to be hiding.

He was about to look under the desk.

Their eyes soon made contact. Thinking fast, Maggie shoved the chair that was pushed into the desk at the guards face, knocking him back.

She shot up to run out the door but her ankles were taken in the hands of the guard which caused her to fall. A huge struggle began and Maggie was slowly being subdued.

Ariel and the rest of the girls came to the halls where they would begin the next process.

"You guys start on the hallway. I'm going to find Maggie." They nodded and split up.

Luckily, Ariel had a tazer in hand she had stolen from the first two guards Vanessa and Tristan had knocked out.

Up ahead, Ariel heard yelling. She arrived at the office where Maggie was struggling with the guard who was finally able to hold her arms behind her back and held her face to the floor. He was soon faced with Ariel rushing in and punching him across the face. He stumbled back against the wall with his nose bleeding.

Ariel helped Maggie up and upon noticing there was two of them out now, he assumed the worst and hit the alarm beside him on the wall. The girls were expecting this to happen.

….Its now time to get out of the building.

The two officers who had previously been walking towards the girls wing from the main office now began running there at hearing the loud rings. The alarm would call to action a back up of officers from the boys wing as well.

The guard now lunged himself at Ariel and a bruised Maggie with his bat in hand, but Ariel brought out the tazer and struck him in the neck before the bat could make contact with her head. He was instantly taken into an electrical frenzy and collapsed to the ground.

The two needed the get back with the others.

"Well as long as we're already on the run…" Maggie turned on the radio in the office as well as the P.A system. The song Blow by Kesha began to ring through out the girl's wing.

"Nice." The two best friends now shot back in the direction of the other girls barricading the second hallway.

Meanwhile, they had been spreading nail polish through out the 2nd guard and councilor hallway. They knew someone would get the alarm eventually and so they had to cover their bases by keeping the guards and councilors off duty back. There was no furniture around this side like there was by the rec room and so they planed to light it on fire.

Just as the girls were about to finish up, the alarm went off. Any second now the sleeping guards and councilors were going to shoot out their doors. Maggie was the one with the lighter, faced with no choice but to retreat, they began running in the opposite direction. Just as the guards and councilors began to open their doors, the song Blow began to play over the alarms still going off. They noticed a mass of girls running towards the end of the hallway. They were about to shoot after them but right at that moment, Maggie and Ariel arrived and Maggie lit the floor with her lighter. The flames began to shoot down the long hallway towards the several rooms and those who had stepped out soon shot back into their rooms to escape the fire.

The girls back on the side of the rec room had accomplished in barricading the hallways with as much furniture as possible right as the alarms and song went off.

The two groups of girls would now meet up at the area that led towards the main office. They had managed to unlock all the doors that had been shut for the night thanks to the stolen keys. Once reunited the two officers from the main office were no match for the 35 or so girls, however their back up was only seconds away. The two officers were subdued and they all sprinted towards the main entrance.

The man left at the front office was shocked to find a large mass of girls had escaped and radioed the other officers coming from the opposite wing that there was a mass break out attempt at the main entrance.

The girls paid no mind to the man left there for there was nothing he could do against their numbers.

They used their one final key to open the main door and they could now see the parking lot and street. It was everyman, or girl, for themselves now.

As all the girls now ran in their own directions, a flood of guards was now after them and the nearby police station had been notified.

Sirens were heard from every direction and patrol cars hit the streets.

The mass of girls was now scattered across the streets of the town and nearby neighborhoods.

~…..~…..~….~…..~…~….~

"We did it!" they got away.

Tristan, Vanessa, Ariel and Maggie had managed to find each other and were now running together through the streets and into a back alley of some local shops. Sirens could still be heard nearby. The girls weren't in their orange jumpsuits anymore which would make it easier to blend in, however; this meant they were left in their sleep wear and a sweatshirt.

No flashing lights seemed to be around so they came to a rest. They were all panting.

"Some girls did get caught." Vanessa heaved.

"They'll be looking for us. They know what we look like." Tristan coughed. "We need to stay hidden then get far away from this area."

"I can't believe how lucky we got." Maggie attempted to catch her breath.

My hands were resting on my knees and I was trying to control my breathing.

There was no one around. Its time to keep moving.

One of the sirens suddenly sounded much closer.

They all faced towards the direction they had run from and a patrol car and their flashing light then came into sight.

"SHIT!" They all chorused.

"Don't move!" The police yelled to them over their sound system but the girls automatically zoomed in the opposite direction.

They were coming up to a dead end but they were desperate to get away.

"Hop the fence!" Ariel yelled and the four friends grabbed onto the metal wiring.

Each one managed to haul themselves over the fence and were once again on the run. The car was unable to continue its chase.

They felt they were practically home free, but the luck they had tonight diminished along with their last bit of hope as two more patrol cars screeched to a halt ahead of them, blocking their path.

The four young girls had no choice but to stop.

The two cars closed in on them slowly and the police officers stepped out.

"Put your hands up!"

With looks of pure defeat, they obliged.

**Well that didn't quite go according to plan. What will happen to them next? Something like this comes with drastic consequences, but maybe there's hope? ;)**

**I NOW I NOW. The Kesha song playing was pretty random but hey it helped inspire the break out (which was really hard to plan out and write O.O) Anway...**

**Let me know what you think**

**Next chapter: Where dem girls at**


	3. Where dem girls at

**Wishing for Rain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own holes. Louise Sachar does.**

**Chapter 3: Where dem girls at**

.

.

"We'll either be in here for years….or they'll give us the death penalty." Maggie lay on her bunk above mine, staring at the ceiling and fumbling with a strand of her hair.

"A breakout doesn't put us on death row, Maggie." Tristan gave a giggle at the comment, sitting on the stool by our 2x2 window. "But it'll be a while before we see the outside world again." Maybe even daylight.

Its been a week since our attempted escape but we were under strict lock down now. The four of us were back in our small enclosed cell room. Except this time, all our provisions were confiscated. They took the little possessions we were allowed to have and locked us in here with nothing on us but our old orange jumpsuits. Upon arriving back we were thoroughly searched for the use of 'weapons' during our escape.

The hallway outside our cells was now packed with guards on duty, and this time with guns in procession.

Our meals were brought in here to us. Only a hand full of us was able to go shower at once and we took turns. The restroom was the only reason we had left this room.

"I can't believe they caught _everyone_." Vanessa remarked from her place on the floor.

"I can't believe we lasted the longest. And that was only a little over an hour." I added.

"I can't believe it's not butter." We all snickered at the Maggie's commercial joke reference. I guess laughter is the best medicine.

I was lying on my side on my own bunk below Maggie. I'm pretty sure by now we're on newspapers all over the state. How often do a couple of teenage girls breakout of jail. What worries me is how we'll be punished. A sentence longer than a year means we'll have to go to a prison. I hope Mason and Kylie are holding up ok…..

Well if there's any upside to this whole thing…

"At least we know we won't be separated from Maggie. They now have to decide how to punish thirty five girls…"

"…which means we'll be sticking together." Vanessa finished for me.

The four of us smiled. Maggie hopped down from her bunk.

"Oh I love you guys…" she squealed and put her arms out. "Group hug!"

We rolled our eyes, but with a smile and followed with a four way embrace.

"The four of us are like sisters!" Vanessa cheered.

"That's right." We chorused before finally releasing each other.

The door to our cell suddenly burst open.

"Let's go" the guard gruffly ordered.

Giving ourselves a questionable glance we slowly obliged to his command.

"Today!" he ordered.

"Ok!" I sternly responded and we all sped up to the door.

Before we could pass, he placed a pair of hand cuffs on our wrists.

He roughly slapped mine on which made me wince. I glared up at him. His nose was noticeably bruised and I remembered he was the same guard I had punched when I saved Maggie.

From there, we as well as others girls were escorted to the cafeteria.

"Hey Ariel" Maggie came up behind me. "I especially want to thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there for me." She quietly spoke.

I smiled at my best friend reassuringly. "I'd never give up on you Maggie."

"I'm just sorry you put up with all my drama even after everything you've faced and still struggle with…" she fretted.

"We just need to forget all that. It's all behind us now." I assured her I'm fine and she will be too. Maggie nodded in agreement

We settled into our seats in silence. There were officers and the commissioners standing at the front of the room, waiting for us to listen. Even the mayor of Austin was here.

Once we were all seated, nobody spoke, not even the officials at the front. Each one of them just stared harshly right back at us.

I could hear some of the other girls gulp.

The director standing in the middle then brought out something from behind his back; he drummed his fingers against it softly. Everyone could clearly read the headlines.

**Juvenile Mass Breakout**

"Its not often we have so many juveniles break out of a detention center here in Texas." The director finally spoke up…

There came another brief pause.

"It's even less common when they're girls…" he raised his voice.

"And what the state finds so shocking is that the escape was made with the use of forceful violence and set fire to the facility!" He finally shouted. A few girls winced back.

"However true nobody was hurt, lives were still put in danger!" He retorted

His eyes scanned us all over with a cynical look.

"The repairs will cost Travis County and the city of Austin money." The Mayor spoke up.

"Never in my 15 years of working with juvenile rehabilitation have I seen something like this; from young ladies." The director continued. "What you did was a criminal offense…" he began to walk around and eye us individually. "…but your all still minors.." he sharply stopped.

"Don't think that will save you from going unpunished." The director's vision shifted to a criminal justice commissioner at the front. "I'll let you take over Mr. Daniels."

The man with a moustache stepped forward with a composed monotone expression.

"After much discussion and deliberation, we've come up with a plan." He affirmed and we all eagerly listened to what would be done with us.

"You will no longer be held under the authority of the Travis detention center. Your actions call for a facility of higher consequence."

That must mean we're being moved to a place that holds people with a longer sentence. ..I knew it…

"You lot who participated in the offense will be transported to Camp Green Lake Juvenile Correctional facility…"

~….~…~….~…~…~….~

~….~…~….~…~…~….~

~….~…~….~…~…~….~

"Let's go boys!" Mr. Pendanski stepped into D-tent. "We're heading over to the mess hall.

"Mom, I thought our meeting wasn't until later?" Magnet questioned, confused.

"It's not that. The Warden is calling an assembly."

The boy's eyes widened curiously. It wasn't often the Warden made large announcements. Each member of the d group then stood to walk out of the tent.

Once in the mess hall, the Warden was waiting with her unreadable stare and arms crossed; Mr. Sir stood right beside her.

All the boys listened in to why the Warden had called them all in.

"Camp Green Lake will be having a few changes." She informed. "For a period of time, the Camp will house an influx of 35 more criminals"

There were eye rolls through out the room. So their admitting more guys, big deal…

Every juvenile seemed to look back at them with little concern at the news.

"We allow you boys access to the latest news papers when they arrive. Though I doubt many of you read them…" she noted. "There was a recent break out at the Travis detention center near Austin. Here at Camp Green Lake, we have a very strong reputation of being a rigorous correctional facility, which is why the state of Texas decided their punishment will be to transfer them here." She finished.

The mass of boys still seemed to harbor little interest at the news. They would either be adding more tents or more cots to the current ones. Either way, fresh meat has to learn their place in the food chain here.

"And I'll tell you this now so you can get it out of your system." The Warden suddenly remarked. "…all 35... are girls."

Eyes immediately widened and jaws dropped.

The room was instantly filled with murmurs and questions. Many of the campers weren't even sure if they had heard her right.

"Quiet!" Mr. Sir piped in. "That's right, girls. But don't start getting any funny ideas. We are going to be very vigilant." He began to stride around the groups of boys.

Of course they all already knew that the Warden had cameras and microphones all over the place.

"More councilors will arrive soon. Tents will be brought in and match the letters of the ones you're in right now; and a fence will surround the girl's tent area." He sternly informed.

"The girls will dig along with you boys and the wreck room and mess hall will be open to both genders during the day." Mr. Sir came to a stop back beside the Warden. "And after 8.30 the girl's area will be closed off. We'll have patrols; if any gender is found on the wrong side after that time, that camper will find themselves meeting with the Warden." He warned everyone with a serious tone.

"Dismissed" The Warden finished.

~….~…~….~…~…~….~

Walking back to their tent the boys of D-tent still found themselves awestruck at the news.

"Man this is awesome! I can't believe Camp Green Lake is getting girls." Armpit rejoiced and strutted happily.

"I've always hated this camp with literally a burning passion." X-ray commented. "But now I hate it just a little less."

The others members laughed.

"But guys lets not forget, they broke out of jail. They could be psycho maniacs that won't hesitate to kill us for all we know." ZigZag's eyes widened at the possibilities of what they could be like.

They all chuckled at ZigZag's usual paranoid thoughts.

"I'm pretty curious to find out how they did that." Squid came up beside him. "And I'm really hoping they'll be hot. "they both exchanged a smirk.

Everyone else in D-tent seemed to agree. Zero, however; paid no mind to their thoughts on the camps new additions.

"If you guys are hoping to _'get some'_ you may have an audience." Caveman's comment reminded them of the Wardens vigilance.

"We'll see how things go." X-rays tone remained assured.

~….~…~….~…~…~….~

~….~…~….~…~…~….~

~….~…~….~…~…~….~

**Maggie POV**

"This is all your fault." Holly and Savannah hissed at us.

"_You_ wanted in on the plan." Tristan quickly retorted with a glare.

"It was _your _bogus plan that failed us." Natasha interjected.

Don't they get tired of talking? I just rolled my eyes.

"Our plan worked just perfectly! It's not our fault your so fat and out of shape that the police were able to catch you easily." Vanessa turned around and yelled back at them.

Natasha was about to stand up but the others held her down. All 35 of us were currently crammed in a smelly old bus, on our way to this so called Camp Green Lake.

The wicked witches were a few seats behind us.

A camp didn't really sound so bad at first, but the further into the desert we got, the more confused we became.

"You four are sooooooo going to…." Holly was interrupted.

"Quit your eternal bitching." Ariel turned and snapped at them.

She turned to face forward again and I turned up to music to the headphones we were sharing; Faint by Linkin Park was playing. We were surprisingly riding there in our own clothes; but had handcuffs on our wrists. The possessions we had brought with us and were taken up when entering the detention facility were given back to us, which included my I-pod. I'm pretty sure they would be taken up again though. Luckily, I managed to steal back my confiscated lighter.

My iPod is also what's helping us make it through the 9 hour bus drive. I think this place is near Amarillo.

"Well, I guess there is an upside to this." I could hear Savannah pipe. "We'll be around boys again." They squealed. To me they sounded like hyenas.

The four of us rolled our eyes.

"Yeah, delinquent boys…" Ariel quipped, and rested her eyes close.

"Who have probably been charged for sexual assault or drug dealing…" Vanessa commented.

We didn't really care for the idea of being around guys. Finding a relationship or even a hook up was the last thing on our minds. They're more trouble than they're worth.

My new motto is 'no man: no cry'. Its so much easier to just remain single….

I suddenly felt a heavy lump in the back of my throat but couldn't swallow.

Get a hold of yourself Maggie….he means nothing now…you're better off.

My attention suddenly became aware of what was outside the window.

"Holy Cow! This place has giant mutant sand worms!" I screeched. Everyone gave me weird looks but soon also noticed what was around us.

"What the….Where did all those holes come from?" Ariel looked over my shoulder and out the window.

Everyone else was looking out their own windows. We drove further in and you could soon see there were people out there. They were digging.

~….~…~….~…~…~….~

~….~…~….~…~…~….~

Every boy out in the desert had turned to stare at the oncoming bus.

Some quickly attempted to finish as fast as they could.

The D-tent boys had already finished their holes and were walking back towards camp.

They're expressions grew excited at seeing the bus pull into the camp.

"Let's go see where dem girls at." X ray suggested to his tent mates with an evident smirk.

~….~…~….~…~…~….~

~….~…~….~…~…~….~

"I guess you've now figured out the rest of your punishment." We all turned to face the guard at the front of the bus. "You will be out there along side the boys, digging."

My jaw dropped at hearing this.

"We're going to dig holes in the middle of the desert?"

"This is Camp _Green Lake_?" All the girls were scrambling for answers.

The bus finally slowed down and we pulled into an area with a cabin, small wooden buildings, basketball courts and tents.

"I see boys!" someone hollered.

They were all over the place in orange jumpsuits similar to the ones we had back at the detention center. They all stared at our bus and we soon came to a stop right by an area of tents with a barbed wire fence around it.

We were instructed to remain seated. I suppose they had to wait for an official.

Many adults soon walked up to the bus. I assume they were the councilors.

A woman with firey red hair and a solemn expression soon entered our bus, a pair of sun glasses hid her eyes from us. Her voice though, sounded very feminine yet strong.

"Alright girls, as I call your names you will be assigned a tent and councilor." She finally removed her glasses and looked down at her clip board.

"Holly, Savannah, Natasha, lita , Joana and Carrie….A tent." The three stooges seem to be happy at being assigned together again. "Your councilor is Ms. Dairies"

"Mariah, Lucia, Giselle and Jade…..B tent." I was really feeling very relieved. The groups seem to be similar to what they were back in Austin. "Your councilor is Ms. Polo.

"Cameron, Lana, Katie, Jane and Sarah, your councilor is Ms. Flores and you are in...C Tent."

Mrs. Flores was a councilor back at Travis, I guess she chose to come along. I wonder if…

"Tristan, Ariel, Magdalene and Vanessa…" Its _Maggie_, but yay! We got assigned together. "Your councilor is Ms. Simons." Our old councilor, so she came along too.

"You are….D-tent."

**I know you've read my story. Please review and let me know what you think so far. **

**The main characters may have been assigned as the D-tent girls but who knows what kind of turmoil, drama and friendships they're in for ;) ….trust me. There are hints in the chapter to the girls pasts. Like I said before, everything will be explained along the way.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. **


	4. Nicknames and Sightings

**Wishing for Rain**

**Chapter 4) Nicknames and Sightings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own holes. Louise Sachar does.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tristan's POV**

We filed out of the bus and were hit with the warm desert air. I squint my eyes at the sun rays directly hitting us. Its about 3.00 o clock and I think the sun's heat is at its peak. They have the guys dig out here everyday?

Once outside, we were met with Ms. Simon.

"You sure your not regretting that stunt you pulled." Ms. Simon motioned her head to our surroundings.

I just shrugged my shoulders in an 'oh well' manner.

"It was worth it." Ariel asserted as she hopped off the bus.

"It's all or nothing." Vanessa was the last of our group to step off and patted Maggie's back.

"Wow. You girls really are like sisters." Ms. Simons smiled then turned for us to follow. "Come on."

We followed suit and were led over towards the tents.

Ms. Simons wasn't always a walk in the park but overall we liked having her as a councilor. She gets us. Unlike the other councilors, she may actually care.

"Here we are." We walked up to a large tent with the letter 'D' printed on there.

"So why are we D tent? I'm pretty sure I saw a tent that already had that letter on the other side" I asked as we followed our councilor up the steps inside.

"Because all the tents are paired off. The tent you saw on the boys side is the group you'll be digging with. Think of them as your mentors." She answered and we all took a look around.

Very simple; four cots were placed in here for us. The floor was wooden and elevated off the dirt ground. The tents here actually seem smaller than the ones on the other side but that's obviously cuz there are fewer girls.

Each of us claimed a cot and set our small back packs down.

"So this is where you'll be staying. We're still getting everything organized but you'll have your jumpsuits later. Enjoy your personal belongings while you can because all that will be taken up soon." She noted.

"You know, this isn't quite what I imagined when we were told we would be sent to Camp _Green Lake_." Vanessa taunted. That's something I'm wondering about as well.

Talk about hustling…

"This_ is_ Green Lake. Or at least was." She began to explain. "I read there used to be a Lake and town here that was known as Green Lake; but it dried up."

"Alright gather round!" We heard a voice from outside.

"Quick assembly girls" Ms Simon motioned us out the tent.

Outside waiting was a man with a cowboy hat and quite the beer belly, standing beside the woman with red hair. We moved forward and the rest of the girls did as well.

"Alright girl scouts." He spit out what seemed to be a sun flower seed. "You're not at just any ol camp anymore. Welcome to Camp Green Lake." The woman we saw earlier then stepped foreword.

"Alright ladies, this is my camp and I'm the Warden. I run this place very officially and I'll tell you here and now, we don't tolerate any crap."

"No we don't." The Cowboy reiterated. "You all will be up at 4.30 tomorrow morning and you'll head out to dig after breakfast."

4.30…._am_? Jaws dropped and I could hear groans.

"You'll dig alongside the group of boys you're paired off with. When you're finished with your hole, the rest of the day is yours. You'll each receive shower tokens…" he motioned towards the stalls on our side. Thank goodness we didn't have to share that with the lot of pervs on the other side.

He continued. "Dinner is at 6 in the mess hall and you're welcome to mingle in the wreck room or courts. You are to be back on the girl's side so it can be closed off by 8.30. We ain't playing; if you're found on the wrong side after that time, you'll find yourselves meetin with the Warden here." He gave us a stern look.

"Go ahead and try to pull that stunt you made at Travis." She mocked.

"Dem buzzards will pick you clean by the third day." He heaved a laugh.

I can't help but feel the Warden is in a very on edge or peeved mood. Is she always this testy?

"Dismissed" They both walked back towards the cabins.

"Ok girls," we turned back towards Ms Simons. "You're free to go about the camp if you want. I've already put your shower tokens in each of your crates, and I'll have those jump suits brought to you later. You know the time schedule and if you need me, I'll be in the councilors tent." With that she was off.

A majority of the other girls seemed to head off towards the wreck room. They were most likely just eager to meet all the guys. I know that's what Natasha and the other skanks are giggling about. I just rolled my eyes and snorted at how pathetic it is.

"So what should we do?" Ariel spoke up.

"Well I'm pretty tired." Vanessa noted and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me too; that bus ride was pretty tiring and I just want to lie down inside for a little while." The bus was cramped and Maggie is the only one with the I-pod to enjoy music.

We all agreed and walked back inside our tent.

I flopped onto my cot and buried my face into my pillow, though I immediately pulled back. "Well it's obvious these sheets have been used and barely cleaned." Nasty!

"That is so gross." Vanessa tore the pillow case off her pillow.

"They all smell like sweat." Ariel had a repulsed look on her face and had stripped her cot completely of the sheets.

I picked up my sheets. "I heard they do laundry here every three days. Why don't we just ask if we could do a bit ourselves and get these sheets in there?

"Good thinking." Vanessa stripped her cot too.

"You know this place could use some homey touches." Maggie reached for her bag. "I've got just the thing." She pulled out a few small cylinder candles along with her lighter.

"Where did you get those?" I asked her. She always pulls out the strangest things from that bag of hers. Where does she get this stuff?

"I'm always prepared." She gave a sweet smile and placed a lit candle on top of our crates placed next to our cots.

"There, in a matter of minutes this place will smell like sweet coconut." She beamed.

"You're so weird….Got any vanilla?" Ariel teased and the four of us laughed together.

"Jeez shrimp. What else do you have in that bag? A turkey dinner?" Vanessa remarked sarcastically.

"That's for me to know and everyone else to never find out." She placed her bag back in her crate. "And don't tease me about my height. Your only an inch or so taller." She stuck her tongue out in a childish manner.

"An inch taller than _you_" Vanessa smiled and continued to taunt her.

Maggie then took her pillow and chucked it at Vanessa while she was turned. It hit her in the back of the head and Vanessa spun around to a laughing Maggie.

Vanessa then took her pillow and playfully threw it at Maggie but she ducked and it hit Ariel right in the face. I began to laugh myself and before we knew it, the four of were throwing pillows and stinky sheets at each other.

Our tent was instantly filled with squeals and laughter.

"Don't knock over the candles." I quickly reminded while trying to catch my breath.

We decided to blow them out for now. Maggie had taken off the head phones from her I-pod touch and turned the music up. She turned up the volume and the song The Middle by Jimmy Eat World could be heard along side our laughter.

"_It just takes some time!"_ Ariel burst out. The rest of us instantly followed along

_"Little girl you're in the middle of the ride"_

_"Everything, everything will be just fine"_

_"Everything, everything will be alright, alright"_

"Who wants some!" Maggie had gathered all our pillows and tipped over her cot to use as a fort. She then chucked one pillow at each of us. Vanessa was the only one who managed to catch hers before it hit her but Ariel and I took one of the sheets and ran towards Maggie.

She ducked behind her cot but soon yelled out. "Enemies have infiltrated the home base!" She squeaked and we wrapped her up in the sweaty blanket while bursting with laughter.

"Eww get it off! It burns!" Maggie began to struggle against us and tried to break away. The three of us tried to keep her bundled up but she was pushing to break away.

"Resistance is futile!"

Finally the four of us collapsed on my cot and attempted to control the fits of giggling and catch our breath.

I couldn't breath but kept laughing. With my home girls by my side, I think we can survive this place.

Once we managed to calm down, we all just sighed and stayed lying down for a few more seconds as the song came to a close.

"Hey what's that sound?" Vanessa spoke up and leaned up on the elbows.

I suddenly heard a faint sound of whistling getting closer.

The rest of us sat up on our elbows as well and suddenly a guy stepped through the flap. He was whistling; upon seeing us, his eyes widened in surprise. He had long uncombed light brown hair and was wearing the orange jumpsuit. Speaking of jumpsuits, he had a few in his hands.

"Hey, you know, there's this thing called knocking." Vanessa stood up and looked sternly at him with a snarl. "We could have been changing."

"Oh uh, my bad. Its just I was told to come drop off jumpsuits to all the girls but all the tents I've been too are empty right now so I just assumed you guys wouldn't be here." He rubbed the back of his head and handed us our jumpsuits.

Ah the dreaded suits. Today was actually the first time in a while we've been able to tidy ourselves up and dress nicely. I was wearing a pair of blue flare jeans, an aquamarine tank top, hoops and a brown belt and brown sandals. My hair was nicely combed too.

Vanessa was wearing a blue and white knit top with a v neck and sleeves that reached her elbow. As well as a pair of Capri's and white flip flops. Her hair was down as well.

Maggie had on a black scoop neck tank top with white letters that said

'Fun size', blue jean shorts and a pair of Van's sneakers. She also had her blond hair down.

Finally Ariel, had on a pair of frayed blue shorts, a hunter green color tank top with a buckle belt , an open black vest and stylish loose combat boots. Her soft dark curls were also down and parted to the side.

"All the other girls have gone to the other side and the wreck room." We each took a suit from him.

"We just decided to stay here and chill for a bit." Ariel responded and placed hers on her cot.

"What's your name?" Maggie asked as she fixed up her cot.

"Oh I'm Cracker. B-tent." We all looked at him with strange looks.

"Your name's _Cracker_?" Vanessa asked, not really believing him.

"Well kinda. Here at Camp Green Lake we got this nickname thing so everybody doesn't go by their real name." he explained. That makes sense.

"They call me Cracker cuz I set off some fire crackers in a 3 public facilities where one was believed to be a gun shot at the governor of Texas" Maggie instantly high fived him.

"That is so awesome. And hey, the nickname thing sounds like a cool idea." She hopped up and down.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you guys will be named soon." He chuckled nodding.

"How about we name ourselves now?" Vanessa suggested.

I nodded. It's better to have that than somebody name you something you'll hate. "I already have one in mind." I proclaimed. They all turned to me to hear it.

"Mine will be Mutha Fuckin Princess." I smirked and they all giggled and nodded.

"But a little long, don't you think?" Ariel asked.

"Then its MFP for short" I suggested and they approved. I then turned to Ariel and pointed.

"You will be Spitfire. You've got the most notable feisty temper yet a fun personality and A LOT of guts." She laughed and juggled it in her head before nodding at the idea.

"What about me?" Vanessa asked. By the look on her face, she couldn't seem to think of anything.

"How about Ice Queen?" Maggie softly murmured but everyone heard her.

"Hey!" Vanessa looked taken a back.

"I'm kidding Vanessa." Maggie immediately apologized. "It was a joke."

"But you know…" entered Ariel "You're not an Ice Queen. We love you. You know that but you do seem to be"

"…the meanest out of the four of us at times." I finished. "You're nice with us but when it comes to other people you do get testy."

After a few seconds of thinking it over, even Vanessa nodded in admitting her character.

"I was raised to be tough." She shrugged and sat down.

What would be a good name for her?

"How about Frost?" Cracker suggested. Our gaze shot up to him.

"Its edgy. Non offensive and kind of described your personality." We turned to Vanessa and a smile seemed to spread on her face. "….I like it."

"My turn!" Maggie bounced up and down. "What's my nickname?" she pleaded eagerly.

"Well something that describes your energy" Ariel tried to calm her down.

"And that's weird like you." Came Vanessa.

"Maybe Shorty?" I put foreword.

"NO." she replied with a sudden frown. "Nothing about my height."

"It can describe anything about her." Cracker explained. "Like a history or a physical belonging or ability." The four of us instantly grew smiles at his comment.

"Spider Monkey!" The four of us yelled out. "I like it!"

Cracker looked confused.

"I used to call her Spider Monkey because of her athleticism and bipolar persona." Ariel explained to him.

"I can do _this_!" Maggie then dropped into the splits.

We all just chuckled.

"Well now that that's settled. Are you guys gonna come down to the wreck room or check out the rest of the camp?" He asked as he began to step back towards the door.

"We'll go over in a little bit." We assured.

"Alright well if you want a tour or want me to introduce you to some friends, come find me. I'll be bowling in the wreck room." He suggested and gave one final glance in Maggie's direction before stepping back outside.

~….~…..~…..~…~….~…..~

~….~…..~…..~…~….~…..~

~….~…..~…..~…~….~…..~

**X-Ray POV**

"Dang. Its been so long since I've seen a girl." Magnet snickered. "Well besides the Warden."

The girls had just come into the wreck room and all eyes were on them instantly. The lot of them were smiling and giggling at the attention.

We all smirked at seeing this. I took the liberty of taking my pool stick and continuing the game. "The key my friends, is to let them come to you."

The others followed my example and continued on with our game.

I could hear conversations begin to strike up and it was only a matter of seconds before girls moved over towards where we stood at the pool table.

I exchanged smirks with the rest of my boys.

"Reverse psychology" Squid chuckled with his usual tooth pick in his mouth.

"Hi." A group of girls had now gathered around us.

I suddenly feel like I'm in heaven.

There are actually some good lookin girls here.

"I'm Mariah." Two chicks came up to me. "I'm Natasha." I made one smooth shot at the billiards and 2 of them went in. That's when I turned to them.

"What's up. They call me X-ray." I smiled back.

"So what's the story behind your nickname?" asked Mariah as she batted her eyes in a flirty manner.

"Oh you know, its pig Latin for my real name." I explained to them as I leaned on my cue stick. "Ah so your real name is Rex." Came Natasha. I nodded "But just call me X-ray"

I winked and they giggled.

Yeah, I know how to play it. Natasha's hot but she's slightly too muscled for my taste. Mariah definitely had that nice rack.

"So what tent are you?" Mariah twirled a strand of hair with her finger.

"D-tent" I answered them. Maybe we'd be digging together.

"Aw" They pouted. "Darn, I was really hoping you'd be my mentor." Mariah placed her hand on my shoulder.

Oh yeah, she wants me. I'd be willing to mentor these two….yes I would

Speaking of tents, I glanced back at the rest of the guys.

A girl introduced herself to Magnet as Lucia. He grinned and kissed her hand. "Mucho gusto." (English: It's a pleasure) She giggled.

Talk about a Casanova.

Armpit was trying to hit on two girls by having them feel his arm muscles. "Feel that." He pointed and they followed suit with more giggles. Pit didn't lift his arms though.

Careful Pit, you don't want them to smell that.

Something tells me he's gonna be showering more often now. Everyone wins.

Ziggy was getting some attention of his own with 3 girls around him by his place in front of the broken TV.

"I know it's mainly a staticy screen, but I can visualize the rest of the picture clearly. The crevices of my mind are filled with a light that views the world in ways apart from the rest of society." He told them and they listened from either side. Man, smooth…

"Wow. You are so deep." One of the girls commented next to him.

"Well thank you Mads. I'm different from most guys." He noted with a smirk.

Another girl put her hand on his arm. "I like different." He turned to her. "My names Holly by the way but I think my nickname will be Sukey."

I never knew Zig Zag could be such a smooth talker. He was even paranoid about what these girls would be like.

I then turned to notice Squid to my right. He was leaning back against the pool table and man, the guy had 4 chicks surrounding him. Oh scratch that, number five just joined in.

"I'm Christine."

"I'm Savannah. But my nick name is now Sweetheart."

"I'm Jillian but my nick name is now Kitty."

"I'm Layla."

"I'm Kelly." They were all smiling in a flirty manner.

He casually sat back; his tooth pick still in place but he moved it to the side of his mouth

"Sup" Their smiles widened at his response.

I saw him smirk and so did I. That sly dog…

"So hey do you think you could give us a tour of this camp" I turned back to Natasha and Mariah smiling.

"Sure thing"

We turned towards the exit and I couldn't help but notice that two more girls walked in; a girl with a stripped shirt and this girl in a blue tank top.

Damn, they were fine. That girl in the blue is really a sight for sore eyes.

Suddenly Mariah took hold of my arm as if I was escorting her somewhere.

"Lets go." She smiled with big cute eyes.

With that look, I went ahead and walked along side her and Natasha out of the wreck room.

**Frost (Vanessa) POV**

"Look at them all; throwing themselves at all over guys like starving prostitutes." I murmured to Tristan, err I mean MFP, as she and I entered this literally _wreck_ room.

"I'm sure we'll see somebody making out by the end of the day." She snorted and we both laughed.

Ari- uh Spitfire and Spider monkey would be here in just a sec. They went to the water spigot for a drink.

"Well its seems now that girls are here, things just got a whole lot more entertaining for them." MFP joked.

Is this really all they did all day? There was an old pool table and air hockey, old bowling balls and pins, weights, card tables, a busted up TV, a radio and chairs but "…overall this shit can get boring." I admitted.

**Magnet POV**

I know chicks dig me, but I'm a man who likes to keep his options open.

I was about to walk out of the wreck room to get Lucia some water, Pit was with me, when we walked by two more hot girls.

"…overall this shit can get boring." The beauty with the hazel eyes murmured.

"Woah chica." I stopped by them. "There's no need to taint that pretty little mouth with foul language." I smirked with a laugh.

She then turned away from her taller friend and gave me a glare. "No one was talking to you. So just beat it." She flipped her hair as she looked away from me again.

Attitude much?...harsh but me likey. "Chill muñeca. I was just trying to be nice."

Suddenly she spun around and grabbed me by my collar. Grant it, I was taller than her but she still looked a bit intimidating.

She got really close to my face and in a spine tingling tone, whispered "Nunca me llames muñeca. Comprende?" (Never call me doll. Understand?")

With that said, she let go of my shirt and began walking away with her friend.

"And by the way" She called back "the names Frost."

"Ice, woman" Armpit awed "But damn they were fine."

**Spitfire (Ariel) POV**

"This place looks like it can get depressing." Maggie- uh Spider monkey's head turned in every direction as she wiped the drips of water from her chin.

"It's a good thing we know how to have fun." I reassured and we walked off from the water spigot across from the mess hall.

"We're sixteen. By the time we get out of here we'll be on the verge of 18." Maggie conceded.

We both looked in the direction of the sun to the west, squinting slightly at the light.

"I know. But we can make it." I turned to Maggie. "You know, now that we're going by Spitfire and Spider monkey, it's like we're taking up new identities."

"Yeah.." she nodded.

"I think these aliases are what we'll go by as we're here in camp. Then once we get out, maybe we'll be new people. The four of us promised each other we'd change our lives; we'd start a new." I looked back towards the rays.

"Maybe then, we can take up the identities Ariel and Maggie again." I disclosed.

Maggie giggled.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

**I hope you guys liked this Chapter. Next chapter will have the FULL ON confrontation. D-tent boys meet D-tent girls. **

**I want to thank those of you who reviewed my story **

**Lauren Kassidy**

**Papertoss**

**Musa lover**

**You guys rock! I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Please REVIEW**


	5. D on D

**Wishing for Rain **

**Chapter 5) D on D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. Louise Sachar does.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spitfire POV**

"Guys!" Spider monkey and I turned to MFP and Frost strolling towards us.

"We were just about to catch up with you guys. Was it that bad?" We chuckled and the four of us stood around each other with crossed arms, still near the water spigot.

Frost rolled her eyes. "It's like mating season in there; guys and girls all over each other."

"One even tried flirting with Frost." MFP smirked in her direction.

We raised an eyebrow and gave Frost a teasing smile.

"I don't appreciate being referred to as a doll or in any form that would make me some sort of ditzy object to possess."

"Hey D-tent!" We turned towards the voice calling us.

It was Cracker, with six more guys behind him.

We gave a friendly smile and a soft wave as they came to a stop in front of us. They had just come from the wreck room.

"Everything ok, we saw you practically attack Magnet?" all of us chuckled at what we had just been discussing.

"So that's his name." MFP affirmed and patted Frost's head in a playful way.

"Frost wouldn't have attacked him. Let's just say she doesn't take too kindly too new people sometimes." Frost glared but she was struggling to not let it melt into a smile.

"Especially guys who call her doll" Spider monkey added.

"Well you better learn to get along with him; the guys in your group for digging." Cracker continued.

"Whoop Dee doo." Frost replied in a sarcastic monotone.

Well what do you know, first D-tenter we meet. He now probably thinks we would pulverize them if they even look at us the wrong way…

…good. I smiled at the idea.

Everyone around here better get straight that we're not just goofy teenage girls with raging hormones that squeal head over heels at a few sweet words.

"Well hey, you guys know Cracker here but the rest of us are still strangers" one of the guys beside cracker stepped up a bit. He had grey eyes and blond curly hair.

"This is the rest of B-tent." Cracker motioned to the others.

"I'm Gambit." The boy who had previously spoken stepped forward and he shook hands with my tent, finishing with me.

"So why do they call you Gambit?" I inquired as we shook hands in greeting. He grinned down at me.

Thinking over how to explain it, he then responded in a proud sort of manner even "I got in here for working with Gambling raids by my old man. Handling the cards…" he suddenly brought out a deck of cards and gave them a spring flourish before slipping one from the middle of the deck into a one card twirl up to my face. "...is a forte of mine"

It was the queen of hearts

The four of us couldn't help but laugh.

"…not bad" I gave an admitting look as I took hold of the card. "I'm pretty good at card games too, if I do say so myself." I did a quick one card twirl myself and slipped it back into the deck.

"And you are?" he seemed impressed and rose an eyebrow.

"Spitfire" I informed.

"I'm Spider monkey" Maggie chirped happily.

"Frost" she kept it simple with her arms crossed.

"I'm MFP" she popped the collar of her shirt "short for Mutha Fuckin Princess"

"Nice" one of the guys with a camoflauge cap stepped forward and they fist bumped.

"I'm Stone." He commented. "Tough like a rock"

"I'm Cheddar" the rest of the guys began to step forward "You should see me when I'm around Cheetos" we laughed but acknowledged.

"I'm Stretch" came a tall slightly lanky limbed guy.

"I'm Roller" came a white blonde guy with dread locks. "Got caught dealing ecstasy….don't judge." We put our arms out in defense but smiled.

"And I'm Carrot." came a boy with bright orange hair.

"Your hair is just awesome" Spider monkey and I chorused on pure coincidence which amused the group of b-tenters.

"Thanks" Carrot smiled.

"To non-conformity" Spider monkey raised her fist in the air and jumped

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

I guess we've made some friends here after all. So far they haven't tried to hit on us, which I'm thankful for. It's nice to be treated like a person.

I wonder what the guys in our group will be like? I guess this Magnet is the only one we've heard about so far…

"So you guys are the D-tent girls huh?" Gambit who seemed to be the leader, entered again. "Good luck with that"

The four of us couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his comment.

"What are the guys like?" MFP was the first to ask.

All the guys just shrugged half heartedly

"Well they're not bad I guess. A bit full of themselves but we haven't associated with them that often." Gambit juggled ideas in his head on how to describe them.

"Speak for your self man" came Stone "X-Rays a prick, walking around like he owns the place" The rest of them couldn't help but begin to nod slightly.

"Its annoying how cocky Squid gets and you know it Gambit. Plus his ego just shot up by a thousand" Cheddar used his thumb to point back to the wreck room and Gambit crossed his arms.

"Pit stinks and ZigZag just plain creeps me out" Cracker and Roller laughed out.

"Well, sounds like things could get interesting" Frost didn't seem too pleased at the thought.

"So have you guys met the girls in your tent?" Spider monkey spoke up in her usual cheerful tone.

"Yeah, Giselle and Jade seem cool. They just now headed to the restroom" Cracker nodded back to the girl's side. "The rest of them are pretty much off drooling over some of the other guys" we rolled our eyes.

"Didn't you guys get any fan girls?" MFP joked. Well it's not like these guys are unattractive.

All seven of them smirked "Oh we did" Carrot gave a proud look

"But you can't really take a girl who throws herself at you seriously" Gambit finished.

"It's pathetic." MFP quickly jeered "Sorry to disappoint you since we're not like that"

Stepping forward a bit, the looks on their faces seemed pretty sincere.

"Actually we think it's great that you're like that" asserted Stone "kissing up to guys is not attractive" MFP couldn't help but give him a suspicious look. She probably now suspected he was trying to make a move.

"Hey don't take this the wrong way, I'm just being honest but you guys are very down to earth" he assured in an 'I don't have a hidden motive' way.

The rest of the guys instantly agreed

"You know you guys are pretty cool" Spider monkey gave them a bright smile

"Giselle and Jade will be back soon. Want to join us for some Foosball?" Cracker suggested.

"I love that game" Spider monkey beamed at him and the rest of us couldn't help but nod at the invitation.

"Hey maybe we could see who's the better card master" I smirked at Gambit and flourished his deck in my hands. His eyes seemed to widen at seeing this and he frantically checked around his jumpsuit pockets before looking back at me.

"How did you…"

I snatched them when he wasn't looking. Mason, Kylie and I used to spend hours playing card games. When there's not much around or to do, you can always go back to the basics.

"You're not the only one that's handy with the cards" he smirked back at me in a challenging manner.

He tried to grab the cards back but I flourished them out of his reach.

"Let's go!" Spider monkey pumped up and dashed off to the wreck room, Cracker soon sprang as did the rest of us.

"That all you got?" I taunted and sprinted up to Spider monkey.

Gambit, surprised at my speed soon ran following.

**~….~…~….~…~….~**

**~….~…~….~…~….~**

**ZigZag POV**

"Its gonna be rough out there. First holes the hardest" I grinned down at Holly, or rather Sukey.

"Well you seem to be enduring it ok. Your arms seem really chiseled" she complemented with a mischievous smile and took hold of my arm as we walked towards the exit of the wreck room.

I always knew I was irresistible to girls.

It's a gift…and a curse.

Holly-er Sukey here came up to me a while ago and we just hit it off. Out of the three girls that surrounded me, she was the hottest with her dark hair and tanned skin. Of course I did enjoy Carrie and Sarah's attention as well.

I'm different from other guys and these girls are fascinated by my nonconformity and suspicion of the man.

It's so sad really, so many girls and only one of me.

Facing forward, up ahead I then noticed Squid headed toward the exit too with a bleach blond and red head at his side.

"Hey man" I nodded at him.

"Where you guys headed?" he wrapped his white due rag back around his head.

"I was gonna give Hol-Sukey" I corrected myself "a little tour around camp before I head off to shower later. Join us?"

He nodded and took his usual tooth pick out of his mouth "Yeah man. I was about to do the same for Savannah, oh I mean Sweetheart, and Christine here" He nodded towards the bleach blonde and red head at his sides.

"Hey girl.." Sweetheart, Sukey and Christine eagerly whispered to each other in a fit of squeals as Squid and I led them out of the wreck room.

Squid and I smirked at each other. Yeah, we're that good…

Then suddenly as we turned and stepped out of the wreck room two girls smacked right into us. The impact was so sudden and hard that I only managed to see a flash of blonde near my chest; I even caught the scent of pina colada. Upon running into me, she had put her hands up as a protection maneuver and they rested below my shoulders. She was about a foot smaller than me and I couldn't quite see her face until she finally managed to pull back a bit from the crash and look up at me.

She had soft blue eyes.

In my reaction to the impact, I had placed my hands up and they now held her by the upper arms.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at me. She had been laughing but now attempted to catch her breathing "Oh gosh, sorry" she quickly breathed out.

**Squid POV**

Sweetheart, Christine and Sukey had started whispering amongst themselves

Ziggy and I smirked at each other, knowing we were the topic.

Yeah, I've always had this natural born charm.

Just then as we turned and stepped out of the wreck room, two girls smacked right into us. Suddenly, playing cards fell into the air around us. I didn't quite catch her face but I could tell she was a brunette with long soft curls. They had both run into our chests and Ziggy and I both let out a 'Oomph' at the impact; the top of her head had even managed to hit the bottom of my chin. As a defense reaction both our hands had sprung up at the impact and mine were rested on her upper arms while hers were below my shoulders.

Before she attempted to back out of my arms I even caught a whiff of lavender from her hair.

Looking up at me with surprised eyes, I saw that she had a heart shaped face and big brown eyes.

She had been laughing along side the blonde and tried to control her breathing. "My bad dude" she breathed in an apologetic expression before we released each other and she dropped down to pick up the cards that had previously fallen and scattered to the floor.

Two more girls then appeared behind them, along with the guys from B-tent.

They oohed at the collision.

"Are you guys ok?" The two girls behind them asked in concern.

Sweatheart took my hand as she huffed in an offended manner. "Why don't you watch where your going, klutz"

The brunette instantly looked back up at her and gave her a cold glare "It was an accident, so why don't you shut your face Savannah" she yelled back.

Well, looks like we've run into enemies.

**Spider Monkey POV**

"Jeez, squirt you could have hurt him" Holly glared at me as she took hold of the tall blonde boy with wild hair I ran into. "When will you learn.."

"Don't get your dirty old panties in a bunch Holly. I already apologized." I hissed back at her.

"Its Sukey now" she remarked with a look of disdain, which I honestly cared little about.

"And I'm now, Sweetheart" Savannah asserted to Spitfire as she and Christine glared at my best friend.

"Easy ladies" The boy with the due rag that Spitfire collided with stepped forward in between all of us

"Yeah, there's no need to bring out the claws" The tall guy I had run into spoke up and cooed back to Holly, Christine and Savannah.

Both of them held amused smirks.

Jeez, it's not like we're fighting over you guys…

Putting they're comments aside I stood strongly next to my best friend and asserted "Well we're now Spitfire and Spider monkey"

Holly, Savannah and Christine then burst into laughter "You chose Spider Monkey as your nick name?" Holly snickered "They should have taken you to an asylum"

My glare dropped. Every time someone even suggests the idea of me being crazy… I feel a string pull at my heart.

"And they should have taken you back to the whore house!" Spitfire instantly defended me.

The four of us were getting ready to spring on each other again when suddenly Spitfire and I were pulled back. I looked up to see Cracker had taken hold of my shoulders.

"Come on Spidey they're not worth it" he guided me around them.

Gambit picked up the few remaining cards and did the same with Spitfire "Lets go Spitfire"

All the while, the two guys we had run into were chuckling quietly to themselves at the whole confrontation.

The rest of B-tent as well as MFP and Frost followed us.

"You guys better watch your back" Savannah gave a warning to MFP and Frost as they passed by them.

"And you guys should stop spending so much time on yours" Frost countered. She and MFP shared a high 5 as the three huffed in an offended matter before storming out of the wreck room with the guy with blonde hair and the guy with a due rag in hand.

**Spitfire POV**

Jeez they piss me off.

"That was awesome" Stretch snickered and the rest of B-tent smiled cheekily.

"You sure got guts" Gambit grinned down at me and patted my back. I took the liberty to hand him back his deck.

"That's how she gets her name" Spider monkey was back to her usual carefree persona as Cracker ruffled her hair playfully.

"We got out with the last laugh" MFP smirked at the last comment Frost had made to them.

We all high fived each other.

"But thinking seriously for a moment, you guys _really_ don't want to start any fights here" I gave Gambit a strange sideways glance.

"Let's just say the walls have ears" Roller finished.

The guys then made their way over to the foosball table

Spider monkey suddenly began to turn her face all around the room. Her eyes had widened "Are we being watch?" she whispered in a frantic motion.

"Chill Spider monkey" we all laughed.

I took the liberty to look around the room. We weren't too far away from the exit just yet and we stood side by side taking in the messy surroundings.

Everything in here didn't look too sturdy, and very used up. I took note that a lot of eyes were on us.

"People are staring" I muttered quietly to the others.

"Well of course. We're hot" MFP smirked and the rest of us giggled at the assertion before walking over to join B-tent in a game of foosball.

**~….~…~….~…~….~**

**~….~…~….~…~….~**

**Later…**

"Oh there you are girls" Ms Simon scurried up to us as we walked out of the wreck room.

It was pretty late in the after noon and we were just planning to head back to our tent.

We greeted her and she had something on her mind "You girls still going ok here?" She asked and we just gave her a shrug and slight nod.

"Well listen, I was just talking to the boy's councilor. Why don't you guys head over to D-tent and meet the group of boys you'll be digging with tomorrow" she motioned for us to go towards the boys tents "take this time just before dinner to do it."

We gave each other looks of uncertainty "Go on now, don't be shy. Mr. Pendanski is rounding up the boys right now too"

With a nod of 'Oh well' from MFP, we obliged and made our way over to the large, sandy, forest green tent with our matching letter.

We carefully walked up the wooden steps with MFP at the front.

Before entering she called "Hey, girls here, can we come in?" a brief moment of silence

"Uh yeah, come on in" a voice confirmed back.

Taking the liberty to enter, we stepped through the flaps and boy did this place smell rancid.

Spider monkey had a squeamish expression at the smell. Well, it is a guy's tent…

Looking around, there were only two guys in here. One was tall, with light skin and short curly brown hair. The second was much shorter, and younger looking than most guys I've seen here. He had light black skin, as well as a bushy fro.

The first one stood up, but the second stayed lying on his cot and didn't much acknowledge that we entered.

"U-uh hi" he stuttered just a bit "I'm Stanley" we each shook hands and introduced ourselves. "But around here, I go by Caveman"

"Make your self comfortable. Pendanski will be along with the rest of the guys in a sec" he informed us. Well Caveman seems well mannered; he looks a bit too innocent to be a delinquent also.

We each decided to take a seat on a random cot. MFP however, made her way over towards the younger boy and looked down at him.

"And you are?" he gave her a small glance but still didn't say a word.

He may be giving us all the silent treatment, but he is a cute kid.

MFP smiled warmly down at him, "Its ok. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to"

"His names Hector. Around here they call him Zero because he doesn't talk much but trust me, he's a smart kid." Caveman assured with a sincere smile.

Caveman must be the one person he's opened up to.

"Why would they do that? Just because one is quiet doesn't mean their dumb" I made my way over and sat at the foot of Zeros cot with MFP.

"You may be quiet, but I've got a feeling there's a whole world of thoughts and ideas swimming in that head of yours" I smiled at him.

He was now looking straight at us.

Spider monkey and Frost soon stood behind us. "Yeah, something that steps away from the mindless chatter around here." Frost noted and smirked.

"Here here to non-conformity" Spider monkey beamed.

He was looking back at the four of us who were at the foot of his bed, still with a monotone expression but it slowly began to melt to half a smile

"Thanks" he softly said. The four of us and Caveman couldn't help but smile.

Whoo hoo. 1 point for getting a word out of him.

"A half smile? Is that all we get" MFP joked with a laugh.

"What to do?" Frost scratched her head in playful manner "Maybe we should tickle a smile out of him" Zero's eyes widened at this.

Our expressions soon turned mischievous and we sprung onto Zero and he scrambled to defend himself from our tickle attack. Though, he didn't have much success.

The four of us were fully on the cot with him and all aiming for his tummy and feet. He squirmed and flinched at our assault with his mouth sealed shut, trying to hold his yells of laughter in.

Caveman had already burst into a fit of laughter from his own cot at the sight, as were we.

With one final futile struggle, Zero released a scream of laughter and smiled. Ah, laughter is the best medicine. That's 2 points now!

Suddenly there was shuffling outside and through the entrance, a short skinny man with a sun hat and way too much sun screen on his nose first stepped in. Several figures soon followed, some being familiar faces….

The councilor cleared his throat for our attention as we were all still sprawled out on zeros cot. We tried to calm down our laughter.

"Well I see you girls have met Caveman and Zero." His hands were on his sides looking on to the scene of four girls and one boy laughing like maniacs on a cot.

"Were they raping him?" An African American guy questioned and pushed his large glasses down a little as he looked down at us.

All the guys were now inside the tent, staring at us as they moved around to put they're things away.

"Everything's ok" Caveman stood up "they were just trying to get Zero to smile so they tickled him" He defended.

"Ah, so these girls like tickle parties" another African American boy spoke up from his cot. He was much larger than the first one though.

"Well why don't you kids each introduce yourselves" Pendanski suggested.

Oh yes, there were definitely familiar faces here…

**Frost POV**

And so we meet again. 'Magnet' was staring back at me with wide eyes. I just returned a 'what are you staring at' expression

"Well" he stepped forward "I already know Frost here" he held out his hand to help me off the cot but I didn't take it.

"And I hear your names Magnet" I crossed my arms but tried to not sound too unfriendly.

"How about we start over from earlier?" he suggested and once again held his hand out.

After a moment, I finally took it. "Nice to meet you Frosty" I then pulled his hand forward.

"Frost" I corrected him sternly.

**Magnet POV**

So much for starting over….

**Spider Monkey POV**

I hopped off the bed. Upon entering I had noticed the two boys Spitfire and I had run into were in this group. Let's hope their not too much like Holly, Savannah and them.

"Yeah a few of us have already seen each other around Mr. P" I mentioned out.

The tall blonde guy with wild hair I had run into walked by me and used his index finger to brush my chin briefly.

"Sup cutie" he smirked and winked. My usual smile then melted into a frown.

"It's Spider Monkey. You already know that" I corrected him.

He playfully put his hands up in defense as he settled onto his cot.

Holly may be a sucker for that stuff, but those teasing games don't work on me.

….My walls are up

"Ah I see you girls have fallen into the nickname trend as well" Pendaski stepped forward. "Why don't I properly introduce the boys" He pointed out to each of them.

"Rex" guy with glasses

"Alan" guy with due rag Spitfire ran into.

"Theodore" largest guy here

"Ricky" Tall guy with wild hair

"Jose" Magnet guy who had a run in with Frost

"Stanley" Caveman

"And Zero" That's odd. Why didn't he say Hector?

"Mom, those aren't our names." The Rex guy corrected and turned to us "My name is X-Ray, D-tents leader. That's Squid, Armpit, ZigZag, Magnet and you already know Caveman and Zero.

**MFP POV**

So this is the guy Stone referred to as a 'prick'…

**Spitfire POV**

"Who's mom?" I hopped off of Zero's cot.

Turns out the guy I had run into, now known as Squid, is in our group. Hope he's not too much of a full of himself jerk as Cheddar described him. If he is, he and Savannah must belong together.

Squid sat down next to ZigZag and called over to me "He is" he nodded to Pendanski with a toothpick in his mouth.

Ah, so they've nicknamed him as well. Funny

"Spitfire, right?" he called back to me about my name. Turning to face him, I nodded.

"You know your names aren't quite what I expected" he smirked and the rest of the guys followed in agreement. Is that supposed to mean something?

"Oh really, well what were you expecting?" I inquired with a look of suspicion.

"I don't know names like Candy, Sugar, Bunny, Shorty, Cici, Heartbreaker…etc etc" The others chuckled at his comment.

The four of us shared looks of pure disgust. "Sugar coated names are ridiculous. Sorry to disappoint" I chided with crossed arms.

"Well you kids seem to be getting well acquainted" Pendanski chirped. "Gather round so I can set down a few things."

Everyone moved in a bit closer.

"Now tomorrow you'll be digging your first hole, ladies." He pointed back to the guys "the boys here will be like your mentors. And I expect you seven to teach them the ropes."

"Oh we will" muttered X-Ray with a grin. I noticed MFP semi glared at him.

"Breakfast is served at four-thirty in the morning and you'll be digging as a group in the spot your assigned. Your shovel is your measuring stick; five feet deep, five feet in circumference."

Our eyes did slightly widen at the amount but, there's not really much we could do to about it.

"Don't you think that's a little hard for them, mom?" Squid sassed with his southern drawl. The other guys chuckled at this and agreed.

I gave him a skeptical look. Again, what is this guy trying to say?

"It's called equality Alan. Can't do the time, don't do the crime." He directed to us.

"We can handle whatever you throw at us" I declared and the others nodded.

Spider monkey seemed to be juggling around the thought. "….five feet" she mused.

Her expression then turned to realization "Hold up, I'm like five foot nothing how the heck am I supposed to get out?" she implored.

Her reaction caused the guys to fall over in laughter. Oh sure it's no problem for these freakish giants.

I wonder how Zero does it?

"You'll have to figure that out on your own" he responded to us as we four now sat on the edge of the cot with Zero sitting beside us as well.

Pendanski began to pace around with a hard expression, seeming to try to make himself look taller and with authority. This dude's starting to bug me…

"Your under knew authority now. You girls need a good lesson on manners and how a proper young woman should conduct herself. Your not at Travis detention center anymore, here at Camp Green Lake we-…" his voice just seemed to fade into the back ground and we gave him an apathetic expression.

Continuing his rant, I leaned closer to Spider monkey and lowly muttered "This guy is such a douche" Apparently everyone but Pendaski heard me and snickered.

"…so if you cooperate, you'll return to society as functional productive members." He finished.

"I'll leave you kids to yourselves now" He was about to step out of the tent but quickly turned back "Oh, and you girls are to be in your jumpsuits starting tomorrow." He noted before leaving.

"Finally, I was falling asleep hearing that idiot rant." MFP cried with relief.

**X-Ray POV**

"So why don't I take this opportunity to lay down how things really operate around here." I stepped forward. "You girls are now in D-tent, which means you better understand now that things are run by me here." I emphasized with a smirk and crossed arms.

"Woah there Specs" Frost made a stop motion with her arm. "Everyone around here seems to have they're own leader, well we do too…"

"...and that's me" the girl with the blue tank top I had seen earlier declared with a bold expression.

I must say, I'm siked these 2 chicks are in our group. The one in blue is definitely the hottest I've seen around here…not to mention the curviest of the four.

I stepped up to her so we were face to face. She was only about an inch shorter then me. I grinned. "Oh really?" I mused in a playful manner. "I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it" she retorted. "But the names MFP"

"MFP?" the guys and I chorused in confusion.

"Short for Mutha Fuckin Princess" she explained but her look of pride didn't drop.

"Well sorry Princess, but there's only room for one leader here" I avowed with my arms still crossed.

"Well you're kidding yourself if you think me and my girls are going to obey what you and your followers say." I raised an eyebrow and my smile faded at seeing this headstrong attitude.

I made a motion with my head and Squid and Armpit were soon at my side giving MFP a hard stare. "What makes you think you have a choice?" I warned.

Her expression didn't falter and that's when Spitfire and Frost stepped up to both her sides as back up. "What makes you think you can make us?" she countered with a challenging glare as did the rest of the girls.

"**Ok**" Caveman stepped between us "Come on guys, let's dial things down and try to work it out here" attempting a drop the tension for peace.

My arms finally dropped and I snorted "Whatever, go ahead and be the leader of your girls." I taunted. "But things are still run by me around here."

These chicks definitely aren't like the rest. Never really met girls with such hearty attitudes, so they're definitely not what I expected.

They're all smoking, especially they're ring leader…but this is my castle babe.

**Squid POV**

Well things aren't really kicking off so well…

They're all obstinate and headstrong. I guess I understand why girls like this wouldn't get along with girls like Sweetheart or Sukey. You'd get a full out brawl.

It's amusing though.

"So what are your real names?" Armpit questioned while trying to relieve the tension of X and MFP's glaring contest.

"Oh they're….None, Of, Your, Business" Frost chimed sarcastically as she pointed at the four of themselves. In turn, the girls all laughed out.

"Dang girl" Armpit lowly complained.

"So what'd they get you girls for?" I inquired.

"Breaking out of jail" Spitfire reminded in a teasing manner.

I smirked and shook my head.

I walked over to where she sat on Zeros cot and leaned over her a bit, causing her to back up "you know I meant before that" I drawled playfully.

"Oh, sorry, that question isn't on file either" she sassed and stood up from below me.

Secretive too

This attitude isn't the usual reaction I get from girls….

"Just because you guys are open books, doesn't mean we are." Spider monkey chirped as she playfully kicked her legs back and forth off the edge of Zeros cot.

Ziggy walked around the back side and plopped down behind her and leaned in close to the side of her head.

"Well you know we'll figure it out eventually" Spider monkey ignored him "We have our sources" he came again but a little closer to her.

"And I have a pair of nunchucks handy, so don't try anything funny." She patted his cheek and smiled before stepping away.

He gave her a curious look

Most of us chuckled at this.

"Don't think about it too hard Ziggy" I reassured as I pick my usual toothpick out of my mouth. "It was prolly just shop lifting a hand bag or something"

The guys burst into laughter at my comment "Or maybe tryin to frame a teacher of hooking up with em" I came again.

They bent over in even louder laughter.

Just then, Spitfire stepped up to me with crossed arms and a challenging smile

"Well one things for certain" her tone was calm but sweetly stern "Apparently you're here for being a **Sexist Ass**" she giggled.

My grin fell as I looked back at her and everyone around the room immediately ooohed at her insult to me.

"Later _Squid_" she mocked in happy tone and stalked off out of the tent. The rest of the girls followed suit.

All the guys were still cackling with amusement.

X-Ray then came up to me and put his arm on my shoulder.

"You know man, I thought you could make any girl swoon with just a glance, but that didn't quite work here" He patted my back with a grin "Maybe you're losing your touch dawg"

I was still pretty puzzled about what she'd just said to me; feisty.

"Don't worry about it man. You got tons of other babe's here at your feet" Magnet assured me, as he lay down on his cot.

"Those girls got a lot of spunk." Armpit mused as he sat down "That Frost one, in particular, doesn't like you too much Magnet" Magnet shrugged in a dismissive way.

"Nah, she's obviously nuts about me" everyone in turn rolled their eyes "she may be quick tempered but she's definitely hot"

"Man, their all hot as hell" X-Ray exclaimed.

Getting ready to protest, there really wasn't any denying it so we all instantly agreed.

Each one of them with fine bodies, nice curves; despite how fowl tempered she was I'll admit when Spitfire ran into me I was entranced by her. Savannah has that sexy look going on, but Spitfire was the kind of girl you felt the word 'beautiful' suited her better.

Oh well. Too bad the chicks got a vicious personality.

"But we get stuck with the tent of man hating…" what else can describe them?

"Uptight bitches" X-Ray finished for me.

We all nodded. I could tell X thought MFP was attractive, but I'm sure he felt like the girl knocked him off his horse.

"Come on guys. They're not all bad; Zero and I were getting along with them pretty well" Caveman defended. Zero once again didn't speak and just walked out of the tent.

"Get to know them better. They seem pretty cool" with that said, he put on his hat and stepped out of the tent behind Zero.

"Whatever, there are plenty of other girls after us" we smirked at the thought.

"Which reminds me, its obvious Sukey's crazy about me" Ziggy bragged.

"I met this fine ass girl named Lucia." Magnet added.

"Mariah and Natasha were all over me man" X-Ray gloated.

"The ladies dig my muscles" Arm pit demonstrated his arms but thank goodness he didn't lift em.

"A lot of girls came up to me. But Sweetheart definitely is my most favored." Ah, I'm back.

**~….~…~….~…~….~**

**~….~…~….~…~….~**

**Normal POV**

**Dinner time….**

MFP, Spitfire, Spider monkey and Frost all walked over to the mess hall from their tent.

The sun was pretty low in the horizon now and would soon set.

Stepping into the dinning area, the girls instantly halted at the sight of the food with unsettling looks. Even the food back at Travis was better than this.

"I'm a vegan, I can't eat that." Spider monkey groaned.

"We're not even vegetarians and we can't eat that either" MFP concurred.

"I guess I'll just have the bread then" Spitfire decided with a look of dismay and paced forward past the beans and jell-o. The rest of the girls conceded and followed suit.

Once out of the line, they faced the packed cafeteria. The numbers had obviously increased thanks to the new additions.

Looking around, the girls felt slightly awkward and uncertain. Its one of those situations when you're new and there really aren't many places to sit.

The D-tent boys sat comfortably at their usual table; however, joining them was a number of guests.

When they entered the mess hall for dinner, the boys had honestly intended on asking the D-tent girls to sit with them. They had always had this thing of D-tenters sticking together, yet the idea quickly slipped their minds as the several other girls they had met that day rushed to their side at dinner.

Walking past their busy conversations, the D girls continued to look around for seats.

"You know, how about we just eat out on the porch." MFP suggested.

The rest of them soon nodded.

"It's cramped in here anyway" Frost added.

As they were turning to leave, they heard a holler "Hey guys!"

Looking back, they saw Gambit and the other B-tent guys calling them over from a table at the far corner. Giselle and Jade were waving to them as well.

The girls obliged and walked over towards the friends they had made earlier that day.

"Sit with us" Cracker grinned.

"We'll always have room for you four" Gambit eased with a sincere smile.

Feeling very relieved and welcomed, the girls sat down with the B group.

The tense atmosphere had faded. The groups were getting to be good friends. As they chatted away, no one else seemed to matter.

They conversed and joked. Carrot, Cracker and Spider monkey had even cracked a hilarious pun from a movie that every single person at their table nearly fell back out of their seats with laughter.

At the sudden outburst, many others turned towards their table with curiosity, including the table where the D boys sat.

That's when they noticed the girls in their group were once again with B-tent, looking really buddy-buddy by the looks of it.

At that moment, the guys couldn't help but get a strange feeling as they looked on.

Strange, seeing the girls getting closer to B-tent made them feel odd, unsettled, and somewhat…..territorial.

The D-tent boys have always held that quality. They held that possessive feeling; like how X-Ray was entitled to his shovel or when they each held a certain spot in the water line, even how they held authority over the pool table in the wreck room at certain times.

They didn't say anything, but they also weren't feeling too pleased with what was before them.

So they give _them_ the cold shoulder but B-tent gets the warm smiles?

**Did you guys catch the movie reference? XD there was an extra with orange hair, thats carrot!**

**Anyways, they've finally met the boys and things are only going to get more juicy from here. Prepare for Havoc**

**Important Update: So I've been giving you guys really long chapters, and I haven't gotten a whole lot of feedback. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed. **

** I've decided I wont update until I've reached at least 10 reviews. Come on guys! Its not that hard. I enjoy hearing what you guys think, please let me know :)**

**Next chapter will bring more fun, drama and the first hole ;D**


	6. Dances, Food, Dig time

**Wishing for Rain **

**Chapter 6) Dances, Food, Dig time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own holes. Louis Sachar does.**

**.**

**.**

**X-Ray POV**

"You get used to it when there's nothing else available." I continued to munch on the slices of bread Mariah and Natasha had let me have.

Even the rest of the guys got the bread that the other girls had gotten. With these chicks joining us our table was pretty cramped now. I of course sat at the end of the table like usual with my own chair. Natasha and Mariah sat on either side of me but on the benches.

Next to Natasha was Armpit who was currently talking to…some chick who's name I can't remember. I've never been too good with names but, anyway after her was another random girl, I think Christine. Then Squid, then some blonde who I think goes by sweet heart.

On the opposite side, next to Mariah was Sukey, I think, then Ziggy and some other random girl. After her, it was Caveman, who had already finished and was struggling to stand up. Then another random girl, followed by Magnet and the girl he met. Zero decided not to sit here at all because I guess he got annoyed with the cramped space. Ah whatever, who needs him…

"But it's so disgusting." Mariah whined again as she swirled the spoon through the pork beans. I just rolled my eyes as I continued to chew. Ok, I get that this food is disgusting but you don't have to whine about it for the past 20 minutes straight.

"Why banana jell-o?" Sweetheart stabbed away at the yellow substance. "Can't they even afford some nice tall low calorie parfaits?" Whatever those are…

"She pushed her tray away. First Travis now this; my folks are so not going to get away with allowing me to be sent here." Apparently we learned this girl is really well off. Not rich or nothing but still above your average middle class; way to go Squid, her liking you could help us work to an advantage.

"You'll survive, the food is the least you have to worry about." Squid proclaimed as he finished up what was on his tray. "Once you realize how tired you are after digging, you'll eat anything."

All the girls here then groaned. "Digging holes is so pointless. It will ruin my nails" Lucia whined with her hand out in front of her and it then moved to her face "and my pores are doomed." She leaned her head against Magnets shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." He patted her back "It's been rough for us too but as you dig, you get faster with time and don't have to be out there as long." He consoled her as he continued to scoop food into his mouth with his left hand.

"Yeah then the rest of the day is yours" ZigZag added as he set down his spoon finished with dinner.

"Well I just especially feel bad for you guys; having to be in the same group as those four skanks" Sukey rubbed Ziggy's arm up and down.

"Why exactly do you guys hate each other anyway?" I asked because I heard what happened earlier and I'm pretty interested to know what all these fine ladies got going on. Besides, nothings better than a good girl fight. The rest of the guys automatically listened in to hear as well.

"Cause they're all so annoying with that stupid attitude and sharp tongue" Natasha immediately declared. The rest of the girls agreed with irritated expressions at just thinking about it.

"They think they can do whatever they want and get away with messing with us" Sweetheart stabbed down her fork on the tray "they'll regret that"

"What do you mean?" Squid asked her as a few of us looked over towards where they and B tent sat.

They were all still talking casually amongst the table.

"We all got into a fight while doing community service a few weeks ago." Lucia informed with an irritated stare as she combed through her hair with her hand in a flaunting manner as not to lose her composure.

"You see this" Sukey brushed her hair to the side revealing the side of her face where a few healing scratches were visible "That little blonde freak threw muggy soda in my eyes and did this to me" She hissed.

"It's not so bad" he soothed as he brushed his hands by her bangs. I know Ziggy pretty well, and I'm sure he's as amused as the rest of us looked. I tried not to let my grin show as I took a sip of water from my cup.

Ah, speak of the devil… They're table now stood up and breezily walked by us, still in conversation and out the mess hall. I sent a stern look they're way as I noticed leader girl walking along side Stone.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. Good luck keeping that girl from tearing your balls off man.

Each of the girls sitting down with us glared their way as they walked by as well.

"Then there's the breakout. We should have come up with something else and been the ones in charge." Natasha asserted as we all turned back towards each other and the food.

Our attention then shifted to the most muscled girl in camp at hearing this. We've all been dying to hear how this breakout was conducted and now here we could have the real story. It's not like the papers say much.

"What happened with that?" I implored with everyone listening in.

"It's their fault we're here." She answered "They hatched up the plan on escaping from Travis." We look on in surprise.

"Those four are just full of surprises aren't they?" Armpit awed.

"Naturally we wanted in to get out of that place." Lucia continued. "The plan was to get the keys, sneak out of our cells, distract the guards, barricade the hallways and make our way out before the alarm sounded." She announced to everyone but did it while looking at Magnet.

"We made it to the streets but the masses of police cars out caught everyone." Sweet heart finished.

"We should have planned something else. I would have gotten us out of there faster." Natasha asserted.

"What I want to know is how you guys lit the place on fire?" I asked. That's what the newspapers said was used and this scheme they cooked up just keeps getting more interesting.

"That monkey or whatever she calls herself had a lighter. She and Spitz planned they'd use it as a distraction and light nail polish remover on the floors to keep back the councilors and guards." Mariah explained with a look of apathy at the thought.

Our eyes though, widened. Jeez, I just can't seem to figure those girls out. I guess when they stood up to us earlier; they may just have the guts to back it up. Well, despite having to put up with the uptight attitudes, at least we know things will be interesting; I for one, love pissing off a hot babe.

There's the man eater, the man hater, the spunky and the loony.

We'll see who dominates around here…

**.**

.

**Spitfire POV**

Upon walking into the wreck room all of us plopped down onto the couches. It wasn't that full because a lot of people were still back in the mess hall finishing dinner.

In the few hours we've been here, it hasn't been so bad. Nobodies killed or molested each yet. Although I must say, this heat is a drag. The lack of an AC system is really starting to us all; the few fans that are here hold little compensation seeing as how they're not that strong and are taken up a majority of the time.

Take in the fact that it's almost sun set and it still feels a little stuffy out here in Greenlake, I can't imagine what things will be like once we're out there in the desert sun while digging a senseless hole. Building character my foot, more like let's see who can get heat stroke the fastest.

"You guys sure you'll be fine with just bread and water? You'll need all the energy you can get tomorrow" Advised Gambit as he was sitting beside me.

"We'll be fine." I assured.

"We weren't that hungry anyway" Spider monkey was sitting against the sofa upside down with her feet in the air and hair falling over the front of the seat. "Besides, I have a stash in my bag that we can all dig into later" she winked with a mischievous smile.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Cracker crouched down and grinned at her.

"You have no idea" Frost mused as she plopped down at the end of the couch with her legs placed across the laps of Roller and Stretch; they didn't seem to mind though.

"You guys coming here must be a blessing. You saved us from boredom." Everyone chuckled at Stones comment.

"Don't worry we'll all survive this place together" MFP assured as she began to look around the room.

"So tells us more about yourselves, what are you guys into?" Stone continued in order for all of us to better get to know each other. I understand the curiosity about one another that we may have and we're willing to share.

The only thing me and the others don't quite feel comfortable about expressing is just our background stories. That's something that's just too personal, too painful, too hard, and something's are just better left forgotten….

"Well for one" MFP crossed the room and brought over the old boom box that nobody was currently using. "Music is one thing that's good for our souls"

Turning it on, the static was instantly heard.

"It needs a lot of adjusting" Stone and Cheddar bent down to help her listen in and adjust the knobs and small antenna in search for a signal.

Only seconds later did a scatter of people begin to pile back into the wreck room just like it was before; our very own tent partners being among them and they were making their way towards their usual spot by the back pool table, except for Zigzag who sat near us in order to be in front of the TV with Sukey at his side.

Each of them looked over in our direction. Most of the guys shot us arrogant smirks and the hookers shot us their usual glares. I just rolled my eyes at this…their all matches made in hell.

"They were all looking over at our table during dinner" Roller informed as the others had also noticed their entrance.

"Yeah, we're used to the dirty looks" Frost brushed through her hair with her fingers, unfazed at by their attitudes.

Actually, everyone in the room was pretty much looking over at us by how the loud static of the radio filled the room as MFP, Cheddar and Stone adjusted its settings.

"We don't get that many stations" stone tested out the antenna in different directions but at times the static would just go from low to higher. Therefore, MFP would switch the station once again while Cheddar tested the volume. They hit some decipherable stations at times

"Its mainly one heavy metal station, an old country station, and 2 Spanish salsa stations"

"Another downer about being stuck in the desert" Frost mused as she stared up at the ceiling with her head against the arm of the couch.

As they continued working on the radio, I just sat chatting with Gambit and Stretch.

"Maybe you could be like a black jack dealer" I suggested as I watched him shuffle his deck.

"That's what I told him." Stretch added. "He could just go to Las Vegas, party it up every night and make a fortune" he beamed. Gambit just smirked at the suggestion of his friend. By the look on his face I could tell the idea amused him but it was skeptical.

"Not really sure what your going to do after you get out of here?" I inquired.

Judging by his expression and the way he kept looking down at his deck, I could tell I was right. Placing my hand over the deck I stopped him from his continuous shuffling. "A lot of us don't" my expression was solemn.

He turned to me with a wondrous expression "what was your life back home like?"

Ah that same ultimate question…"Complicated" was all I put too it.

Understanding my lack of detail he nodded "You don't have to talk about it; I understand"

It made me feel better that he allowed the subject to drop. "I've only ever spoken about it to Spider monkey, and MFP and Frost know most of it too. As I've told them my story, they've told me theirs. It's without a doubt that every kid at this camp is damaged in some way, but is it close to how we are?

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a loud frustrated grunt "I've had enough of that loud static! Will you just stop toying with that crummy radio" Sukey hissed as she was leaning against Zigzag who was watching some old time cowboy show with a fuzzy screen on the TV.

"Quit whining we're just trying to find a descent station" MFP defended without even giving Sukey a look in her direction.

"I've got an idea!" Spider monkey beamed aloud as she still sat in her upside down position on the couch; then, flipped off the seat back onto her feet to skip out of the wreck room. She even hopped over Zigzag and Sukey in the process. Typical Maggie…

"I wonder what she's thought of?" Giselle and Cracker chuckled at her high spirits.

After looking on MFP and the others turned back to the radio to make some last attempts.

Others in the room did look like they were getting tired of the loud static.

Suddenly there came a loud whistle

Looking around, we looked up to see D-tents illustrious leader wave MFP over with 2 fingers. Well that's disrespectful…

"Who does he think he is?" Frost murmured unbelievingly.

MFP gave a cold look before turning back to adjusting the radio. "We're not dogs he can just wave over. If he wants something, he'll move his lazy butt over here." She asserted and continued to ignore his whistling.

Someone needs to knock him back to earth a few notches.

Soon, Armpit had walked over to us.

"X-Rays calling you M; he's getting ticked that your ignoring him" he cautioned yet trying to not sound provoking.

Everyone of us was looking on with curiosity but MFP didn't avert her attention from the radio.

"Come on girl, you really don't want to get him started" he continued to warn but while still trying to sound in a mutual position.

Frost then growl and shot up "How bout I go over there and tell him where he can stick that pool stick"

I immediately stood and held her back. "No Frost don't" I asserted to calm her down. We don't need things turning into another war around here. I don't want to see Frost get in trouble…

"I'll go" I stated in a composed manner.

Frost sat back down and I made my way around Armpit towards where they were playing pool.

**.**

**.**

**Squid POV**

"This is stupid" Sweetheart complained, referring to how she's missed another shot at a billiard ball. I rolled my eyes and took my shot at the ball.

I had teamed up with her against X-ray and Mariah's team.

"Well first of all you need to use the blue chalk; I took the liberty to add some more on. Then you support the end the stick with your opposite hand as you take your shot with a soft but firm grip on the right hand" I knocked the striped 6 billiard in.

Things were going pretty slow right now since X-ray was trying to get leader girl over there to come talk to him. We're tired of the constant static.

"I'm better with hands on demonstration." She put the q-stick forward and smiled at me over her shoulder. "Mind helping me out?"

I smirked at the request, clearly knowing she wants my arms around her. Yeah, sometimes I have that effect...

Unable to hide my grin I came up behind her and we leant forward. I put my hand to hers as I positioned it to hold the front end that will be making the shot.

"Like this…" I adjusted her back elbow. Once in place, my hand dropped to the side of her waist "…and from there you're going to make a steady shot." Our faces were side by side. She giggled and before even I knew it she gave me a peck on the cheek before taking shot, which she still missed, but it had much better aim and force.

The two of us didn't quite move yet and continued looking teasingly at each other when suddenly I heard X-Ray.

"Well, well, well…" we looked up and stood back up straight.

Sweetheart leaned back casually against my chest, my hand still at her waist.

I thought MFP must have finally showed up but instead I saw Spitfire before X-ray.

"How are you doing today, Spitfire? I'm pretty sure it was your leader I called for" he took one last shot before fully facing her.

Her expression was solemn and strong.

"So, you here to diss Squid again?" he went on. The others chuckled a bit.

Her eyes flickered to me briefly. Putting my toothpick by in my mouth I gave her a nod in acknowledgement with a smirk. Sweetheart had leaned further into me and held my hand with hers while shooting a sneer at Spitfire.

Unfazed, she averted back to X-ray.

"Actually I'm here to lay something down" She asserted in a bold tone.

"Oh really" X stepped forward.

"And who do you think you are strutting over here unannounced?" Mariah hissed in her face as she stuck her finger forward but was instantly smacked away by the D-tent girl.

"Please don't touch me Mariah" Spitfire warned "We don't need to get pushy"

X-ray pulled Mariah back and turned to Spitfire with crossed arms "So you were going to _lay something down_?"

"Yes, and it's that we aren't going to respond to some whistle like animals. If you have something to say, you know where we are." She had stepped forward as well and her expression was still confident. "So get off your high horse and speak to us like people"

She was up close to X-ray. He was pretty serious too but a grin then spread on his face "Feisty"

"Spare me. Do we understand each other?" she reinforced.

X-ray began to chuckle. "Please…" he joked and turned back towards the pool table.

She tilted her head slightly as she observed his reaction. "Tell princess over there to quit with the static. It's really starting to bug me."

I chuckled as she looked very pissed at his statement of ignoring her previous request.

Noticing me she shot me a quick glare before focusing back on X-ray.

"It's my turn now Rex. Can you show me the proper form?" Ignoring her, Mariah stepped up and put the pool stick forward to X.

"Its X-ray, babe" he corrected.

Just then before he could grab it, Spitfire took hold of it and stepped past them.

We all looked on as she stepped up to the table by where the white ball lay. It held at the right side of the table and the most favorable shots were ahead of it at the right side corner, making it harder to shoot with the right hand.

Without even giving it a thought, she spun the pool stick behind her back and held it there as she used her left hand as a rail and held the end with right. Looking over her shoulder she shot the white ball which hit the full colored red 3 and yellow 5. The three was pushed into the 5 before going into the right corner socket. The 5 was then pushed to the opposite end of the table and went into the left hand corner socket.

The guys couldn't help but Ooohh at the impressive shot. I rose an eyebrow…

Looking unfazed, Spitfire pushed the pool stick back to X-ray with both hands "I was serious" before releasing.

With that she walked back towards her friends.

Even X-ray was at loss of words. The others couldn't help but snicker

Sweetheart tried to trip her as she passed but it turns she just stepped on her ankle which made her hiss in pain.

I tried really hard to hold back my laughter so Sweetheart wouldn't notice but I also helped to sooth her down and support her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spitfire POV**

Sitting back down, I noticed MFP was the only one who hadn't given up.

She gave one final groan as she couldn't reach anything but the same old stations.

"That thing is hopeless" Frost sighed.

Suddenly the rest of D-tent came over to us. The rest of the room seemed to be looking on.

A few of them sat down by where Zigzag was, which was on the couch beside us but X-ray stood in front of MFP.

"Will you cut that out? It doesn't take a genius to tell that that radio can't reach much." He asserted with a stern look.

"I was trying to fix it" she shot up and defended "but at least you got off your big butt and came over to say what you feel instead of sending out your bird call"

I could tell they were really getting ready to go at it but we soon heard Spider monkey run back in.

"I got it" she pranced in a high sweet voice. One of the things she held in her hand was her I-pod, along with…

"You have a cassette adapter and cable?" Cracker, Gambit, Frost, Giselle and Jade said in unison. We'd be able to hook up her iPod to the boom box.

"Where do you get all this stuff?" MFP inquired with a joyful laugh.

"From my magical bag of wonders" she deemed with a playful look of mystery.

I shook my head amused.

Everyone cleared way for her. Upon plugging it in she turned up the volume and the music began…

All eyes in the room were looking over and you could hear a few cheers at the sound of new clear and audible music filling the room.

"I love this song!" The four of us, as well as Giselle and Jade beamed at hearing 'Uprising' by Muse.

The B-tent guys started bobbing their heads and even the D guys were enjoying the sound and sat back on the couch and chairs.

Our old _pals_ from Travis still held their usual dirty looks though.

.

.

.

**Zigzag POV**

I've gotta admit this chicks got good taste in music. I wasn't really expecting to hear Muse, more like Rihanna or Britney spears.

I was really enjoying it. Being in here for months, it's been a while since I've heard some real music.

"You got good taste" Spider monkey turned to me at my compliment "What kind of stuff do you listen to?" Sukey turned rigid at hearing me talk to her.

Moving her head to the beat of the music she answered "We're into a variety of stuff but rock is definitely a favorite"

"Or anything you can dance to" MFP added.

"You know this tune kind of makes me think of aliens" she chirped with wondrous eyes.

"You believe in aliens?" Magnet laughed. "You like Ziggy over here"

Hey it's possible! "Man, aliens would explain so many things in our world. How do you explain Atlantis, the Easter Island stone heads…"

"Or the pyramids!" Spider monkey added. Our eyes were both wide and everyone soon laughed.

"Typical Spider monkey.." Spitfire mused and Frost bonked her on the head.

"Owie" she whined in cute manner.

"You know on the way here, she thought the holes were made by giant mutant sand worms."

"They could have been!" She defended in a playful pout.

"Freak…" Sukey murmured about her closely so only I could hear.

Looking at Spider monkey closely I could tell she was the mischievous type that just bursts with life and laughter. I can't help but think how adorable she looks as she's constantly in a playful spirit. She has soft blonde hair with a few lowlights underneath and bright blue eyes but once I looked closely at her upper arms, I noticed she had faint bruises. They were almost healed but I couldn't help but wonder how she got them….Is she so energized she hurts herself on accident?

**.**

**.**

****Squid POV****

A few good songs went by, Down with the Sickness by Disturbed, Paradise by Coldplay, and Smells like Teen spirit was currently on. The girls in our digging group were even mouthing the words as they talked with the guys of B-tent…again.

They have no problem having a civilized conversation with them but as soon as any one of us exchanges one sentence with them its 'leave me alone!' Not literally but it might as well be. Anyway, I gotta admit these girls got a good selection of music. My guess would have been music like of Katy Perry or Justin Bieber. Yet another thing about them the surprises us…

"I'm tired" Sweet heart yawned and leaned back against me. We were both sitting on the couch and just chilling with the others as the night went by.

"Trust me, your not allowed to say that till after tomorrow's hole" I chuckled.

"It's too bad we're not going to be near each other though. It might have been easier if I had you there" she sweetened her voice into a cute soft tone and batted her eyes a bit. "I'm really glad I met you. It makes staying here more bearable" she murmered.

We've been hanging out together pretty much since they arrived here. She's been telling me about her life back home in Houston and boy is she better off than anybody around here. Her folks work with real estate and finance. Up until when she was sent here she's gotten pretty much everything she could ask for; but after acting up her parents decided to cut her off on money and she resorted to shop lifting. That's really funny, actually; jeez it's called will power. Your nice and hot and all, but you have more than I've ever had in my life.

"So basically your parents could've bailed you out, but let you get sent here in order to teach you a lesson?" I inquired thinking over her situation for being here. She nodded with a disdainful look.

"Build morality and character, my foot. I guess they don't love me like I thought they did" she huffed with crossed arms.

"Parents can be so cruel" I muttered, trying not to sound too sarcastic. Fortunately for me she didn't catch it. My statement however does stand as the truth; for **me** it does….

"So tell me about your life back home. Is it rough?" She suddenly had a change of tone and turned curious. I had told her briefly about how I was sent to Camp Green Lake by breaking into houses and skipping school but home life isn't something I'm too keen on talking about so flippantly.

"Yep" I muttered without any intention on going deeper into things. I'm still surprised I've told the guys about my life at home; although there's no way I'll ever go into any emotions like some wimp.

Looking back around, I noticed Spitfire and Gambit building a pretty tall house of cards on the floor by the couch. Feeling in a mischievous mood, I took hold of my toothpick and seemingly casual, tossed it in their direction. Aiming just right, it hit the cards near the bottom and before you know it the 2 foot tall tower collapsed and Sweetheart and I were trying to hold in our laughter as Gambit still held the two cards he had planned to place at the top and Spitfire sent us a scowl.

"Hilarious, do you guys ever stop agitating people" she remarked sarcastically.

"You're special" I joked, causing her to give me another stern look. It's amusing; so serious, but it's cute how she tries to look like a threat against me... It's pretty fun to push this girl's buttons. We've only known each other for less than a day and she already can't stand me.

"Knock it off, man." Gambit defended sternly

"OH MY GOSH!" Frost beamed out as the song 'You Make Me Feel' by: Cobra Starship

She and MFP both began singing along to the lyrics as well as other people around the room; looking like they wanted to break out and dance.

"If you ladies wanna start moving to the beat, please be our guests" Magnet nudged suggestively too which most of us grinned widely at.

Even Sweetheart started moving slightly next to me as she listened to the beat.

Just then a few girls from the other tents moved to the center of the room and began to dance amongst each other and cheers soon erupted from the room.

"Yeah! Shake it!" Other guys rooted.

They pretty much had the whole room attention.

2 C tent guys soon jumped in to join them and moved to the center of them all.

"Yeah! Wheels!"

"Get some, C-Ching!" they're names were cried and it got others moving more to the music.

"Hey G, you have a history of dancing" Cheddar spoke out to Gambit as he was now sitting back on the couch. We all turned to him and he crossed his arms while trying to stop grinning

"Come on, man!" Cracker hollered to him.

With one final shrug, he broke out of his seat into a fluid moon walk then burst out into a hip hop style as soon as it hit the chorus.

Everyone in his tent and the D girls cheered.

"Hey why don't one of you guys start movin that thang" X-ray grinned to MFP and Frost.

They're composure then sunk and they glared at him. There's the look…Jeez, they're so sensitive.

"How bout you, Spitfire?" X-ray continued to tease and she turned to him at hearing his comment.

Before she could make a remark, Sukey then spoke up. "Oh please, **her** dance?" she laughed at the idea.

"She's like an uptight priss; the 4 of them" Sweet heart went on.

The guys and I 'ooohed' at the comment. Spitfire sent daggers their way from where she leaned back on a nearby table with her elbows holding her up.

Just then, Gambit danced his way to her and stepped up close in front of where she sat. He continued to move to the music and gave Spitfire a spirited, inviting smile.

This in turn caused her friends to beam at the sight and the rest of the room watched closely at Gambits proposition.

"Come on, Spitfire!" Spider monkey urged brightly.

"Yeah you're an awesome dancer!" Frost added.

"Get up there, and show them all whatcha got!" MFP grinned with crossed arms.

She's not seriously going to….

Finally letting a smirk slip through, she pushed Gambit back and stood up.

In one motion she smoothly backed him up to the center of the room by the other people dancing. They even cleared the way

He mouthed the words "_You'll be that girl, you'll be.."_

She began to dance with confidence and a brimming smile as she moved to the rhythm and swayed with flare. They weren't kidding when they said she could dance, plus she looks damn good while moving. Gambit was smiling like crazy

As it neared the chorus

"_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_"

She spun into him where her back was to his chest

"_You make me feel that…"_

His hands went to hold her waist and hips as she continued to move to the beat

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

Everyone's eyes had widened and the whole room was cheering louder than before.

And when I say the whole room, I mean the guys in the room. Even I couldn't stop looking. The way she moved the way her hips sway it just made me stare. Maybe spitfire _can_ have that sexy look, she's definitely got the hips and waist for it. Just seeing Gambit with his hands on her sides, I couldn't help but feel ticked off.

You could even hear others giving wolf whistles and cheering for Gambit

They're faces were side by side and they both smiled as they moved together, I couldn't help but glare.

"Yeah Spitfire!" MFP and the others yelled and clapped.

Before anybody knew it Spider monkey had hopped up and began her own swift movements as well. Even Gambit and Spitfire looked on as she joined in.

The girl moved her hips to the beat in fluid edgy motions which caused the guys to yell out in excitement once again.

Ziggy was right next to me with Sukey and his eyes were as wide as any. I had to elbow him a few times before he composed himself.

Cracker then came out of no where and moon walked over to Spider monkey. They linked hands and spun together to where they were by Spitfire and Gambit.

"GO SPIDEY!"

"YEAH CRACKER!"

"YEAH MFP! FROST!" They yelled back. Turning to my right I saw the other two had begun to dance and stone was doing his own thing beside them.

Looking over at X-ray, Armpit and Magnet, they're jaws were practically on the floor

Its without a doubt, all four of these girls are insanely hot and sure as hell turn heads when they dance.

Even when they're not dancing…

Spitfire then spun around to face Gambit.

They were still dancing closely and had all eyes on them. Her hand was behind his head and they're foreheads were almost touching as the final chorus was suddenly interrupted.

"Woah woah! Break it up" Every camper dancing came to an abrupt stop and we all turned towards the exit of the mess hall where Mr. Sir and mom stood.

.

.

.

**Spirfire POV**

**.**

**.**

Oh no..

The cowboy with the beer belly known as Mr. Sir and Pendanski were at the door and both were looking straight at…me.

Everyone around the room settled down, and the guys here in particular looked like deer in headlights.

"What is this some kind of peep show?" Pendanski put his hands to his sides.

"No, were just…" Gambit began to defend

"Shut it, boy!" Mr. Sir sneered at him. "I'm pretty sure I warned you boys about this"

He stepped forward scanning each person in the room and they guys here did look pretty intimidated by him. He does seem like a big scary guy with a temper but I stepped forward.

"Nothing inappropriate was going on." I asserted "It's just dancing"

"First of all, the volume of the music was disturbing. Secondly, the show that was put on was no where near acceptable behavior." Pendanski lectured and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"We're not going to put up with any of you girl scouts actin like this" Mr Sir warned before putting his hand up "You four, D-tent girls come with me" he motioned with his finger before stepping out of the room.

Many of the others around, mainly the other occupants that were at Travis began to oooh and laugh.

Guess we've done it again…

MFP looked without regrets and Frost held crossed arms and rolled eyes.

Spider monkey was pouting and I just stuffed my hands in my pockets. I gave Gambit a look of assurance that we would be ok as he looked concerned and went along with the others after Mr. Sir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MFP POV**

"Its time for your first hole; rise and shine ladies!" Ms. Simons yelled out to us. Peeking my right eye slightly open I could see she was standing at the tent entrance. "Hurry up if you want breakfast" she turned to walk out.

I could see the others stirring slightly from their cots

"What shine?" I croaked with a yawn following. The others groaned.

I was the first to sit up and try to rub the drowsiness from my eyes.

Sheesh, we had to be in bed and asleep by 9.30 but that still isn't enough sleep. Up until almost 11, we were just whispering amongst each other because we couldn't fall asleep. Right after we had that chat with Mr. Sir, all we've done is been in our tent

.

"_Now you four listen here" He had us sitting across from him in his office. "We know all about you girl scouts. We know you sphere headed the whole break out and I'm telling you here and now that I'm keeping a close eye on you four. D-tents a sneaky little bunch to begin with and the addition of you will just keep me that much more alert. You do not want to see me upset, any of the boys can vouch for that. And trust me, the Warden's temper is much worse than mine. You don't want to even think about it." He sneered at us._

_We didn't speak and just exchanged solemn looks. _

"_There will be no more dance shows you got that?" _

"_Yes Mr. Sir" We tried not to sound too snotty…_

_He eyed us for a moment… "Dismissed"_

_._

Finally managing to haul ourselves out of bed, we each just kept on the camisoles and boy shorts we slept in and pulled on our new jumpsuits over. Our hair went up in pony tails and we wore the boots we were given.

We stepped out of the tent and made our way over to the mess hall. The girls from the other tents were walking in that direction and the guys were already standing about outside the mess hall.

We came up and there was a wooden closet with the 'Library' painted on above it. Well that's odd..

Mr. Sir popped it open and masses of shovels were inside. Oh…

I guess we might as well get a shovel now. We lined up to get one and as my turn came, there was a particular shovel that stood out to me; it had a strand of bright orange tape on it so with a shrug, I took it.

"Now where are they serving food?" Frost asked as we looked around the crowd.

"Hey, there's Spider monkey" Spitfire pointed out. I hadn't even noticed she walked off but it stood staring at something.

Coming up beside her, we noticed what she was referring too and we all shared looks of disgust.

"Again?" I groaned.

"Why do they serve us crap?" Frost complained.

"This food not good enough for you, babe?" X-ray joked as the guys in our group walked up and grabbed a tortilla while standing near us.

Ok it's obvious they don't like us and we don't like them so why do we have to interact? The four of us just ignored them.

"You guys can still force feed yourselves; I can't go near that stuff" Spider monkey stomped.

"Why? No part of an animal is used here" Frost reassured as she reluctantly took one of the tortillas.

"They're drenched in honey. Honey comes from bees. It's an animal product!" She alleged and sunk her into Spitfires shoulder in a sob.

"Why does it matter if its an animal product? Is she a.." Caveman began. He and Zero are probably the only ones we have no problem with.

"…a vegan" Spitfire finished.

The guys rose an eyebrow at hearing this.

"What's a vegan?" Armpit inquired as he scarffed his tortilla.

"It's kind of like a vegetarian but it doesn't just mean she won't eat meat. It means she won't eat anything with a product that comes from any animal like milk cause it's from a cow, eggs cause they're from a chicken and so on. This includes foods that are made from these ingredients too, such as cake or ice cream or gelatin." Caveman explained to them all.

"Dang chica, do you eat a_nything_?" Magnet insisted with a look of disbelief.

"You can't be a picky eater while you're here. You'll have to suck it up or starve" X-ray offered little consolation.

Spider monkey sent him a stubborn sneer. "I won't eat animal products" she stomped again.

"Come on there's need to get upset" we all looked up at Zigzag. He seemed to be looking through the piles of tortillas; moving some around he pulled out two.

Walking back over he approached Spider monkey "Here. No honey got onto these"

I rose an eyebrow and Spider monkey's eyes widened at his sudden action. That was considerate action…

"Thanks?" she examined them before she began eating.

Do these guys have hope for themselves yet?

"Oh Zigzag" Sukey sauntered up to him.

"Sup babe" he smiled to her and they shared a side hug. "Looking good"

Looking at this made me sick. Maybe I'm wrong, considering he has a thing going on with Holy. Whom which, happens to be wearing a face full of fresh make up and hair like she's going to a party; her jumpsuits tied around her waist to reveal a sports bra that only covers a bit of the abdomen but reveals the navel.

"Come on Ricky let walk together" she urged.

"Sukey I told you, I prefer to be called Ricky" he whined with a laugh.

The four of us pretended to gag and simply walked away from them.

Spitfire was by my side but before I knew it, X-ray shoved her slightly and took my shovel from my hands. What the heck is he doing?

He dropped the one he was holding in front of me then stepped off ahead.

"What's his problem?" Spitfire demanded at his actions.

"You picked up his shovel; I did the same thing my first day. Its shorter than the rest" Caveman explained before walking by.

Squid stepped between Spitfire and I and directed to us both "Smaller shovel, smaller hole" he used his tortilla to point to his head and moved ahead with Sweetheart and Kelly at his side.

"Jerks" the four of us chorused.

**Sorry its been so long since I've updated. I've been pretty busy but I hope you enjoyed it and please review and let me know any comments you have. Next chapter they will begin digging in the heat and get some one on one time with the guys. Things could get interesting...**


	7. Its HOT!

**Wishing for Rain**

**Chapter 7) Its HOT**

**I'm back baby!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own holes or any of the songs referenced in this chapter**

**.**

**FROST POV**

"Good morning ladies, I hope you all had a well rested sleep and ready to give today your all" Pendaski strolled by us with Ms. Simons walking next to him.

I growled quietly as he passed, still feeling like crawling back to bed. I've never been a morning person and I dislike those who are. Plus, there's the fact that all I had for breakfast was crap, which ticks me off even more.

All of us still had semi droopy eyes but we continued out onto the lakebed alongside the rest of the camps occupants.

You could see the peeking rays of light out in the horizon and the wind began carrying dust of the desert floor higher and slightly into your eyes.

Once out on the so called 'lake' the groups of campers began to diffuse.

"Alright girls, just follow the boys and you'll come to where your digging area will be" Mrs. Simon turned to us. "By the way, we're having a group meeting tonight so we'll meet in the mess hall after dinner"

They continued up ahead of us and we soon came to a clearing that continues the area of the where the rest of the holes are.

Coming to a stop, the boys didn't start didn't start digging yet; they stood looking at how we would begin, a few of them even grinning at the thought.

"I trust you boys will show these girls the ropes" Pendanski took a sip of his coffee before turning to us "You'll dig here with the boys. You already know how much. You'll want to work as hard as you can because it will get hotter out here. Now if you find anything interesting you are to report it to me or Mr. Sir. If the Warden likes what you find you get rest of the day off from digging."

All of our eyes instantly widened open at hearing this but we also were quite confused as well.

Raising an eyebrow at this I asked "What do you guys have us looking for?"

"You're not looking for anything, you're building character." Mr. Sir walked up "You take a bad [kid] make em dig holes all day in the hot sun, turns em into a good kid."

The four of us exchanged looks, still feeling skeptical.

Psshh, character my foot…

"Alright ladies, gentlemen, get digging" Pendanski supported as the three of them turned to leave.

I let out one final sigh and my look dropped to the ground. Before I could sink my shovel into the ground, I could tell someone was walking up by me.

"Hey muchacha" Oh great, its him. "Mind if we dig next to you?"

"Yes" I responded without hesitation and without looking up. I could tell it was Magnet and Armpit.

"Oh come on, no seas asi" (don't be like that) his voice was still unfazed and he began to stick his shovel into the ground.

Still without sparing him a glance, I moved away from them to where I was near spider monkey.

I could hear an amused chuckle from his direction. Just then, all he did was lift his shovel and follow me to my new spot.

Shooting my gaze up, I glare at Magnet in particular. "Can't you take a hint?" This just caused him to grin wider.

Apparently though, I wasn't the only one noticing the close proximities.

"Hey why are you guys starting so close to us" MFP questioned with annoyance. Looking around, you'd see the guys had in some way formed a circle around where we planned to begin our holes; us being in the middle.

"Cuz we're in the same group…" X-ray muttered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, and just because the holes are 5 feet wide doesn't mean we have to stand 5 feet from each other." Spitfire asserted.

All of these guys were smirking but didn't say anything as they stuck their shovels into the dirt.

Looking towards the others with irritated looks, the four of us moved away and settled in a space nearby where we weren't surrounded.

"Why are you guys being so whiny?" X-ray joked with an amused expression and crossed arms at noticing we had moved away.

"Why are you guys being so annoying?" Spitfire remarked and began her hole.

I took the opportunity to drag my foot across the dirt, creating a line of separation.

"We may have to dig together but that doesn't mean we need to interact. You don't like us and we don't like you…" MFP stated with crossed arms.

"So please refrain from crossing this line" I finished with a mocking smirk of victory.

"Except for Caveman and Zero" Spider monkey reassured

Finally deciding to start my hole, it wasn't long before each of the guys exchanged mischievous looks and crossed the line to once again begin digging near us.

Our faces shot up and we instantly sent them glares; mine in particular, to Magnet who was once again near me.

Before I could yell at any of them, MFP whispered to us.

"Lets just ignore them guys, we're not playing their game." These guys are enjoying every one of our reactions. MFP's right, we can't let them get to us.

We each began our official first hole, and only after being out here for a few minutes, I could feel the temperature rising with the morning sun…

.

.

**1st water break**

**.**

**MFP POV**

**.**

**.**

The sun was already high. My guess would be it was about 10 am. Scooping out another shovel, I couldn't help but cringe at the burning sensation growing in my hands.

I kept trying to not let it faze me but it was ridiculously hot out here. I can feel the rays of the sun cooking my head; its twice as bad considering Spitfire, Frost and I have dark hair.

I'll never admit this out loud with the guys here, but I feel like I'm dying…We still had a long way to go. Our holes weren't very deep but we were close behind caveman; the guys however were way ahead of us. I'd say the four of us were more or less 2 feet in with a little work needed on the width.

Exchanging looks with the others, I could tell they felt the exact same way…

Just then, I noticed Squid toss a shovel of dirt into Spitfire's hole. She turned at feeling the pile of dirt hit her ankles. At that moment, I felt sand hitting my feet and turned to see a pile sliding into my hole. I looked up to see X-ray smirking as he tossed in another shovel full of dirt as if it were nothing.

"Hey!" Spitfire called to Squid at his actions. Just then, Armpit shoved a scoop in as well. "Hey!" she asserted again in his direction.

"Hey!" I glared at X-ray as he continued to throw his dirt in my hole.

"Oh what do you know guys, **now** their talking to us" X-ray mused. I can't believe these guys...

"Hey!" Frost yelled at Magnet before he could throw his own scoop into her hole.

"Heeeyyy" he joked with a laugh before tossing his dirt in another direction.

"Stop it!" Spitfire yelled to both Squid and Armpit

"Shut up" he muttered and Armpit was laughing at her reaction.

"I'm not playing with you, knock it off" I gravely warned X-ray.

He chuckled and finally turned to me. "Maybe you should think twice before you cross me then" he winked and once again threw another scoop into my hole, which partially hit me.

That's it…

I threw my shovel to the ground and stepped out of my hole.

In one stride I was to his over 3 ft deep hole and hopped in which caused him to turn and face me. My expression was one of warning and displeasure. I had stepped up close to him and we both glared at each other as our noses were practically touching. Both our hands were now holding onto his shovel.

I could tell everyone was staring...

"This is your last warning, your royal Assness" I hissed

He pushed me back slightly "Get out of my hole and deal with it" he declared.

"And if I don't want to..." I asserted.

I returned to push on the shovel between us.

He pushed me back again, harder this time. "I've never hit a girl before…..but your really starting to bug me…" he mused..

I shook my head at this, slightly amused.

"Oh you want to hit me now? You think I can't see what your problem is?" I reinforced. "You've never had anyone stand up to you." He rose an eyebrow.

"and now that you do, you feel threatened" I went on and smirked. "Well get it through your head, the world doesn't revolve around you." My frown returned and I let go of his shovel.

Something in his eyes, behind his glasses told me my statement caught him off guard. We were still up close and his eyes seemed to be looking my face over as he processed what I had said.

Finally dropping my glare I just release a low sigh. "Now back up and let me get back to my hole" I declared

His shoulders rose back up as did his smirk "Why?" He stepped even closer "I rather like this proximity"

My eyes widened slightly at his comment but I soon rolled them and pulled myself out.

Just then, the water truck pulled up with Mr. Sir driving it.

"Lets go! Refill time!" Oh thank goodness.

I grabbed my canteen and walked over with Frost by my side.

"Water" Spider monkey sighed with relief and she and Spitfire whipped the sweat from their foreheads.

Approaching the truck it was Frost, me, then Spitfire and Spider monkey.

"You guys should feel the top of my head its scor-" suddenly before Frost could finish her comment and hand her canteen to Mr. Sir, we were gripped and shoved aside.

"That's not your spot, girl" Armpit had taken hold of both me and Frost and we were roughly pushed back. Frost had even been gripped once again by magnet and was pushed further back.

"Getcher place in line"

"Hey!"

Squid had done the same with Spitfire and Zigzag with Spider monkey. Then they each stepped into the spots we had just been in.

We turned back up with looks of absolute disbelief

"What the hell? We were there first!" Spitfire was the first to confront their action.

Each of the guys were grinning their usual devilish smirks at us.

"Come on guys, you didn't have to shove them" Caveman tried to keep the peace with zero at his side.

"There's a certain line up here" X-ray casually walked by us and up to the first spot in line.

"Why I ought to.." Frost growled.

Mr. Sir looked over all amused at the confrontation as he took hold of X-rays canteen.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of ladies first?" Spider monkey huffed with a pout.

"Lady? I don't see a lady around here..." Squid joked, causing the others to snicker and he and Zigzag slapped hands the way guys do. Its like the equivalent to a high five.

"I'm sorry about this" Caveman apologized to us and zero was shaking his head at their behavior.

"Why can't they be cool like you guys" I noted to them.

"Speakin a lady's" Mr. Sir spoke up "Some of the other girls have been askin for some a you" he mentioned. "You boys are just walkin all over them aren't cha"

"We're just that good" X-ray chuckled and took back his canteen.

"Alright, its hard to decide but I'll have it from least annoying to most" X-ray turned back to us after he took a sip

Bringing his hand up he pointed. "Startin behind Zero, it'll be Spider monkey, Frost, Spitfire and then you" he finished with me and pretended to let out a pant. "Well that was tough"

"Get over yourself" Spitfire remarked.

"You guys can go in front of us if you want" Zero softly spoke and Caveman nodded.

Declining, we all agreed to just be last, with no particular order in place.

The water truck soon pulled away and we all sat back down in our holes for a short break.

"Anybody else feel like we're sitting in an oven" Spider monkey fluttered her jumpsuit collar to create air. "It's like I'm melting"

"You're not alone." Spitfire adjusted her ponytail "At least your light hair doesn't absorb heat"

"I can feel the sweat drip down my back" Frost roughly pulled at her collar and sleeves.

"Same" I can't take it. I unbuttoned the suit and tied the sleeves around my waist like I saw the guys doing.

"You girls still think you can survive out here?" Magnet teased from where he sat by his hole.

"Of course" Frost declared. We won't let ourselves look weak in front of these guys…

"Digging this hole is nothing" Spider monkey reassured with confidence.

"That's pretty tough talk considering that shovels almost as tall as you are" Zigzag commented playfully. Spider monkey turned towards him and stuck her tongue out at him with a sour look.

I guess we better get digging again if we don't want to be out here any longer. The sooner we get out of this heat and away from these guys, the better.

**.**

**.**

**Lunch ~sometimes around noon~**

**.**

**.**

**Spider Monkey POV**

"Maybe a little music will help" I coughed out as I felt the burn of sand that had been blown in my throat.

Taking my ipod out of my pocket, MFP called "Put it on shuffle" I nodded.

Setting it down, the first song came on "..._Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, woah..._" I rose an eyebrow at this and clicked next.

"_...I fell into a burning ring of fire...I went down, down, down and the flames went higher.."_ Now everyone turned to look at the selection of my iPod.

I immediately clicked next once again.

"…_Its getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes…"_ we held looks of disbelief but the guys burst into laughter at this coincidence.

Oh screw it, I just turned off my I pod and then leaned back against my hole.

I brushed my hair back out of my eyes. I can't take this…its agony. Looking towards the others, I could tell they felt the same way.

They were trying to hide it but I could tell. Spitfire paused her shovel midway and her face, slightly visible through her bangs looked pained.

Why is it everywhere we seem to go, it just brings a sense of déjà vu?

I in particular, can't stand the _heat, _the _burn_... Knowing me as a pyro addict, this would probably confuse most people

As I held my shovel and scooped up another bit of dirt I hissed in pain and dropped the shovel.

My hands look terrible. My skin isn't too tough and they've been burning since this morning. I had now reached the point of bleeding.

Hearing the sound of tires pulling up, I turned to see Dr. P pull up in the truck.

Stepping out he called "Alright. Lunch time kids"

I didn't pay it much thought for the moment and attempted to sooth the stinging in my hands.

"Got some blisters on you, huh?" I felt a breathe by my neck

I yelped and shot back in surprise. Looking back at me I realized it was Zigzag who was now chuckling at my reaction. "Didn't mean to sneak up on ya"

I attempted to compose "You didn't. I'm just always on the alert" I declared boldly with my nose in the air.

"Let me see your hands" without even waiting for me to respond he took hold of my hand to see the blisters.

"You girls got yourselves some blisters?" Dr. P called.

"A lot of them" Zigzag added. I looked back and forth from him to my hand. It seems odd to have him softly rubbing my cuts. What's with this guy, one minute he's teasing me then the next he can be considerate… I don't trust him, he could be out to get me.

I snapped my hand back out of his hold.

He put his hands up in defense at my cautious reaction.

"You should get some gloves to cover those when you dig" He demonstrated his before walking over towards the food set out at the back of the truck.

The four of us hopped out of our holes, in the same poor condition.

"Come on, get your food" Dr. P motioned to us.

"Anything better this time?" Frost was the first to step up and examine the food.

"Well if you ladies have a problem with the food, maybe you can add your own flavors to it" What does he mean?

"Starting in a few days, once a week, your group will have kitchen duty and help with dinner." We raised an eyebrow at hearing this. "7 days a week, one group of girls per day"

"Alright, that means we wont have to do that anymore" Magnet pumped.

"Hold up…" Spitfire inquired from beside me. "What do you mean one group of _girls _per day?"

That's what I want to know, considering Magnet said they won't have to do that anymore…

"Well it used to be where a group of boys would help out with some of the work around here at times but Mr. Sir and I have arranged it to where you girls will take over those duties. You'll get to learn important life skills; its only natural girls would work in the kitchen."

At that moment all our jaws dropped and even the guys seemed to be eager to see our reactions at his words.

The four of us were still….motionless and quiet.

Mouths still hanging open "WHAT THE HELL?" we all chorused and the guys burst into laughter.

"What?" Mr. P was clueless.

MFP was the first one to snap out of the shock "Ok, I understand giving us chores but are you trying to say a woman's place is in the kitchen?" she asked with disbelief.

"Well what do you think? That's where you'll be when you find yourself a husband and begin raising the kids one day" he stated flippantly as if it was the law of life.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Spitfire yelled and we were all glaring daggers at him right now.

"If you think that one day I'm going to cook, clean and raise kids for a guy while he does whatever he wants…" MFP began " like some pathetic housewife with nothing else in her life, then your insane!" Frost finished.

"And no man is going to control me!" _not ever again…._

"Alright, alright don't go getting all upset." He put his hands up and at his sides. "For now this is part of your punishment and you'll have to do as we say. Now get your food." He dismissed and the guys kept snickering

Why that lousy sexist brute…I huffed.

Finally stepping up to the food, I noticed there were bologna and cheese sandwiches, graham crackers and apples. I let out another loud groan…

"What's wrong now?" Dr. P stepped up to me as I snatched an apple.

"I can barely eat anything at this place. All you have is food made from animal products. I'm a VEGAN" I informed once again.

"Don't be silly, you 're not going to be getting any special treatment here. You'll need to eat the food we provide in order to maintain the strength you'll need to dig." He affirmed.

"Those sandwiches have ham from pigs, cheese from milk from cows, and the crackers have honey from bees. I am not eating animal products!" I stomped continuously up and down.

"Enough of this young lady, you're acting childish" Pendanski remarked as he tone turned patronizing. "I understand what they meant now when they said you were a _disturbed_ child" he muttered. I could hear ooohhs

I stopped my stomping and my glare widened with offense.

"The hunger will catch up to you soon enough. Now you either eat what we provide or get back to digging your hole. End of discussion" he asserted with a tone of authority.

I can't believe this place or this guy. I crossed my arms stubbornly.

He raised his arm and pointed back to my hole. "Go" he ordered.

Grr…who does this guy think he is? With that, I quickly stepped up to him and pulled down his knee high shorts to his ankles. That's right, I pantsed him! I turned away back to my hole.

There was instantly a gush of laughter all around us and Dr. P just stood there stupefied at what I had done.

Later when he was gone, Spitfire and I exchanged a high five.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Later…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spitfire POV**

I can't believe how fast Zero is, he got done shortly after lunch. I was only about 4 feet in and I needed to work on the circumference as well.

I leaned back on the side of my hole and just looked towards the sky.

The sun is so bright.,,

How do I always end up here, in the same place where I always am. If I'm not struggling to stay warm I'm practically melting. Why is there never a place in between, a place like back home? A place where the heat isn't unbearable but it's not freezing. In fact, how does an entire lake just dry out to the point where it's a barren waste land all year round, a place where it never rains? Its not normal…there's gotta be something up with place.

Touching the top of my head, it felt like sticking my head on a frying pan… I have a migraine headache and I'm starting get a dizzy feeling.

"What was that you said about being able to handle anything?" I turned to see Squid from his hole, leaning on his shovel. I didn't pay him any mind and tried to lift my shovel with my blistered hands.

"Always with the attitude and cold shoulder" he mused to which I spun back around.

"If anyone around here has attitude, its you" I've never met anyone so arrogant.

"Oh really, how?" he snickered. This guy has the same obnoxious attitude as Savannah, Holly and all the others.

"Oh gee maybe it's the fact that your superficial, conceded and tried to tell us what to do. Just because Savannah and other girls throw themselves at your feet doesn't mean we will." I stated.

"Ouch, that hurts" He dramatically placed his hand over his heart.

I just rolled my eyes

"You know she doesn't exactly say great things about you either" he continued as he took a sip from his canteen.

"Yeah, well your girlfriend and I aren't exactly besties" I informed, trying to scoop out a shovel of dirt.

"I never said she was my girlfriend" He smirked "what's the matter, jealous?"

"Don't flatter yourself, pretty boy" I can't believe this guy.

"Pretty boy, huh? I like that name you've given me" Once again I rolled my eyes. "So you do find me attractive..."

I should have thought that one through, can this guy get any more annoying? Yeah I called him pretty boy but that doesn't mean I'm attracted to him, quite the opposite since he's such a douche. I've only ever really had romantic feelings for one guy before, my first boyfriend back in 8th grade. Other than then, I've never really understood relationships; having never really been around functional ones I don't see the point of romantically coexisting with someone.

"Speakin of names, what's your real one?" He attempted to find out again.

"We've told you guys before, we're not telling" I countered and he hopped out of his hole.

"Oh well, I could always just sneak into your file like I've done with others" he smirked and leaned over my hole. "And find out why you were really arrested while I'm at it. And who knows what other info your hiding" his tone was mischevious.

I turned sharply to him "You're really starting to get on my nerves. You're so annoying. Do whatever you want but whatever that file tells you means nothing; so you can take that file and shove it up your butt" I finally just burst.

Any trace of humor had just left his face and he shoved some dirt on the side of my hole inside.

"Whatever" he turned and spit into his hole before walking off back to camp.

I let out a sigh and just tried to focus back on digging.

Hopefully now he'll get over himself. I'm already sick of this place with the heat, the sand, the dust, the councilors, everything.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Its so hot!" Frost howled from her place on the ground next to MFP.

We all groaned.

All the guys were gone now so we weren't ashamed to hide it anymore; Caveman had been the last one and he had left a short while ago. The four of us were gathered around Spider monkey's hole, listening to _No Rest for the Wicked _play as she was just scoops away from being finished.

With one final toss she threw the shovel through the air and hissed out at the sting in her blistered hands.

Finally, this day has just dragged on and on and on...

Reaching down, we linked arms and MFP and I hauled Spider monkey out of her hole for her to collapse on the ground.

"Ow my everything" she moaned with her face by the dirt "we're gonna feel this in the morning"

"We have to do this everyday for over a year..." Frost laid on her back with her arm over her forehead to block the sunrays from her eyes.

"Might as well be an eternity in hell" I shrugged. That sure is what it feels like...

"This is what we get...this is where life leads people like us, guys" MFP noted as she was the first one to stand up.

She's right that's how it is; you just have to teach yourself to survive.

The rest of us followed soot, picked up our canteens and dragged our shovels.

"Yep, there 'ain't no rest for the wicked'" Spider monkey sighed as the song sang the line when she picked up her iPod.

Slouching back to camp, we noticed a lot of the girls where still out here but no boys were in sight. Compared to everyone else we made good timing, but it was already getting late out.

"Oh girls, you're done!" We turned forward to see Ms. Simons walking along side with a few more of the girls councilors.

"Congratulations on finishing your first hole. You guys ok?" she walked up to us.

"Not really"

"No"

"Uh-uh"

Spider monkey just made a 'ppfpdphppp' noise with her tongue as a response.

"Pretty tired huh?" she looked concerned "Well I'm proud of your hard work. Your one of the first few girls to finish and you did it with time to spare" she lifted her arm to check her watch.

"It's almost time for dinner but if you hurry you can change and shower in time" she informed before beginning to walk along with the other councilors to check on the rest of the girls "By the way since most girls will be late for dinner, we're moving the meeting to the boys tent. I'll see you at the meeting later tonight" she called.

Trudging back towards camp we threw our shovels back in the library and walked straight towards our tent.

Stepping inside we sighed with relief at the shade. Kicking off our shoes, unzipping our suits and dropping our pony tails we all just collapsed onto our cots.

Surprisingly, they smelt nice. Like Snuggle laundry detergent...thank you Ms. Simons.

After a few moments of lying down we began to change out of our dirty undershirts and put on a new tank top and sophie shorts. It was as we were changing that we heard the call for dinner.

"Honestly I'm hungry, but more than anything I'm tired" MFP noted as she rubbed her eyes and sat down at the head of her bed.

Walking over, I sat down right beside her and brought my knees to my chin as I set my arms out.

"I agree, besides I'm not really in the mood for slop"

"You got that right" Spider monkey and Frost sat down with us.

Not really caring about dinner, we sat there and looked ourselves over as we tried to sooth out our sore muscles and examine the cuts our hands had been given from the shovels.

"This isn't too bad" spider monkey looked over her hands "I already have burn scars on my back"

Looking over, we exchanged a look of understand but she quickly shook her head and cracked a smile "I'm fine" she sweetly whispered and turned up the volume of her ipod.

Collide by Howie Day was playing

"You can't seem them" Frost noted "Which is good because all that needs to be left behind you" she nodded.

"Your not alone Spider monkey, we're all scarred in someway" there will always be something there that pulls us back and links us to what shaped us to be who we are. They prove the past happened...

"Have you been in touch with Mason and Kylie?" MFP asked from beside me

I nodded "The last I heard they're doing ok. Kylie's just been feeling pretty lonely lately and Mason's not too great a responsible brother figure" I mentioned "I'll write to them as soon as I can..."

I sighed… "If only I hadn't been so careless..." I fell back onto the pillow

"Hey, none of what happened is your fault" came MFP

"Somethings, just happen" Frost and the others lied down as well. Its definitely a small cot so it's surprising that we all fit on here. We were all just barely on it. "At you have some family who cares about how you're doing..." Frost went on.

"At least you have family" MFP looked slightly to us from where she laid.

"I'm sorry you were abandoned MFP" Spider monkey tried to ease "I can't believe I was so stupid to leave..." she hung her hair hung off the side of the cot from where she laid sideways.

"You know how we talk about just cleaning the slate and starting over" began Frost "We should all live together when we get out of here and work with each other to do that" she beamed with a smile of hope.

We followed suit and fluttered at the thought of helping each other through all this…

"Yeah…" It really is a great idea, living with my best friends. Can I do that? Is it possible?

We all just laid there quietly at ease on MFP's cot. It was unintentional but before we knew it, we each began to doze off and all you could here was the soft sound of Spider monkey's iPod. Each of our eyes closing slightly; I just decided to let mine rest and stare off into space…

I finally felt calm and relaxed.

I don't know how long we laid there but I had fallen into a sort of trance. I was in that state you have where you're not quite asleep and still partly conscious of your surroundings but you don't even realize time is escaping you.

The others were the same. I could still partially make out the sound of Your guardian angel by the red jumpsuit apparatus coming from Maggie's forgotten iPod and that was when I faded into sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Squid POV**

There were little less than five girls at dinner so we had the table to ourselves once again. It's amazing how long their taking to dig...

"Man, and we thought Caveman was a slow digger" Armpit chuckled.

"I'm still getting used to it. Plus, I wonder where the girls in our group are?" he looked around the room.

"Who cares? They're probably still struggling to lift the dirt" X-ray taunted.

"Actually they should be here. They were almost done when I left" Caveman defended.

We took one last look around the room to see if we would find them but when we didn't we just shrugged it off.

We settled back into our tent after dinner. The majority of girls didn't start getting back til after we were done. Now we were just waiting for everyone else to show up.

"Alrighty D-tenters" Mom and Ms Simons stepped into the tent "we had to change locations cause-…" he looked around the tent.

"Where are the girls?" both he and Ms. Simons scanned the room.

"I told them to be here"

"They weren't at dinner either" Caveman informed.

"They must have forgotten, alrighty boys lets move things over to their tent" he motioned us to go out...

With a shrug we all moved out and walked out.

"I can't wait to see how exhausted they are" X-ray rubbed his hands together. "I bet their groveling in pain"

We all chuckled.

"They may not be there. How about you boys go on and wait at the tent, we'll take a look around the camp just to make sure" Ms Simons suggested and they took off to look around.

"Hey maybe with this meeting we can learn some of those secrets those chicas have been hiding" Magnet grinned.

Walking up to the tent we could softly hear a song playing...

"Should we knock?" I asked but a grin then spread on my face as it did on the others

"Nahhh" and we stepped inside.

Looking around we thought this place was empty until we looked to the left and found four….gorgeous girls sleeping. What am I saying, don't be stupid man..

We piled in and saw all four of them had somehow squeezed onto one cot.

"Man they passed out!" Magnet whisper yelled with wide eyes, and after all the trouble they went through to make it look like it was no sweat.

"I can't believe they're all able to squeeze on one cot" he came again.

"Well they're all pretty small" Zigzag added "but it does look like they could fall off at any moment" we were all whispering.

Spitfire and MFP were laying on the pillow at the head of the cot with they're legs curled up in order to make room for Frost who was sleeping on her back near the opposite end of the cot with one leg and one arm hanging off the side as she used a bit of Spitfire's leg as a pillow. Spider monkey was laying perpendicular to the cot at the bottom end where she was curled up, her iPod in hand and her hair waterfalled off the side of the cot. And they were all still covered in dirt that had been blown on them

Your Gaurdian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit apparatus was playing.

"You know, they look like angels when their sleeping..." Magnet murmured.

"They look so sweet" Zigzag walked by and brushed a lock of hair out of her

As much as I hate to admit it, I couldn't help but admire how pretty and innocent they look when their asleep…Looking at Spitfire, despite that she had dirt blown on her face she still looked gorgeous; with her soft curls spread around her. I think I've only seen her smile once but nothing but a frown has ever been directed at me. It's nice seeing her like this. Suddenly before I even realized what I was doing my hand came to life and brushed some sand off her cheek. I instantly pulled it away and stepped back a bit...

"Yeah" X-ray went on "too bad their little devils when they're awake. Be ready to run for cover if they open their eyes" he mused as he looked over MFP. Very true...

Just then, we heard voices and could tell it was the councilors.

"The iPods gonna get confiscated if they see it" Armpit urged action.

Zigzag grabbed the iPod touch carefully from Spider monkey, turned it off and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I'm taking it with me" he grinned.

"There they are" we turned to see Pendanski and Ms Simons walk in.

"Well this solves our mystery; they were exhausted." He put his hands to his sides.

"The girls worked very hard. Lets just do this tomorrow night and let them rest for now" Ms Simons suggested in a whisper.

"Alright then, but one things for sure" Pendanski gave one final look in their direction "they're going to be feeling sore in the morning. Especially if they spend the night like that" He walked out.

With one final look, we walked out...

**Well that was sweet...in a weird kinda way.**

**Stay tuned, trust me, things are gonna get interesting ;) they always do.**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE**

** let me know what you guys think and review. I love getting feedback from you guys PLEASE**


	8. Tension at 105 degrees

**Wishing for Rain**

**I'm back baby! I don't know if you guys noticed but I put up on my profile pictures of who inspired the D tent girls. If you go and see them, you'll get a general idea of how I view the characters. BUT, I in no way own those pictures, nor do I know those people personally. Just inspiration**

**Chapter 8) Jelly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. Louise Sachar does.**

Zigzag POV

"Come on Ziggy what's on it?" Armpit nudged as the guys shoved behind me to better see what was on this I-touch.

Strolling through the apps I took note that it really didn't have much personal information. "It has music, a bunch of music apps, even garage band; Camera and effects app, a bunch of games like angry birds, fruit ninja etc etc…book apps, social networking apps but obviously we cant get wifi out here…."

"Check under photos and videos" Squid suggested from beside me as he tried to shove off Magnet who was leaning above our shoulders to get a look.

"Alright…" I scrolled over to photos and that's where we finally found something. There were several current pictures of Spider monkey, Spitfire, MFP and Frost together. One was even of them all in they're jumpsuits sitting against some street wall with graffiti on it and cover up paint nearby. You can see several with just Spidermonkey and Spitfire so I'd say those two are best friends. This is obviously when they were all confined back at their old detention center; they are all recent updates. As we scrolled further down that's when things got interesting…

"Now we're getting somewhere…" X-ray noted as we looked through.

She was with different people now; they certainly were odd groups of people… real hipsters I'd say. I couldn't help but smirk, from what I gather Spider monkey really does seem like she would prefer the outcasts of society. Honestly, I admire that. I'm not your typical guy either.

There weren't that many photos but she appeared with people hanging out in grungy looking places and she seemed to always have that lighter I heard about. Another thing that stood out to me in the few photos was that it finished with Spider monkey and this one guy with spiky blonde hair, snake bites and a tribal tattoo on the side of his neck. He was hugging her from behind.

"Oh, you think that's her boyfriend from back home?" Magnet mused.

I kept the screen on it and looked it over some more. From they're appearances; it seems this guy is a bit older than spider monkey, maybe slightly older than I am right now.

"What are you staring at dawg? Does that bother you?" Armpit nudged.

Ignoring his sly comment I noted "This was uploaded two years ago…"

Who knows who he could be…

Pressing the home button I opened up the videos and there were only 3.

We played one and it showed Spider monkey with Spitfire, and Frost so I assume MFP is holding the i-touch. They appeared to all be sitting in a cell yet they were all in lounge wear. You could see Frost in the background kicking off her jumpsuit and walking over.

_Video_

"_This is a shout out from the Travis county Detention center" _you could hear MFP's voice.

The camera scanned the cell and then turned back to Spider monkey who crawled over to Spitfire who was wearing a sweatshirt with the hood over her head and Spider monkey had put on a beanie. They both were leaning back against the bunk

MFP went on "_We just got back after five hours of community servic_e _so yeah we're tired…" _They both looked tired but amusingly at the camera. " _Here with us we have Magdalene Ryan and…"_

"_No, don't use my full name…" _

We shot up and a large smirk was on my face.

"We got it! Spider monkey's name is Magdalene." So much for their little secret

"Keep playing it, see what else they say" X-ray went on and we sat back down.

"_Ok moving on we have…" _the camera zoomed into Spitfire but she put her hand up and turned it away to Frost sitting across from them.

"_No I'm tired go interview Vanessa" _We got another one…

"Vanessa, huh?" Magnet put his hand to his chin and gave it a playful thought. "I like it.." These girls are gonna kill us when they find out but we still can't help but laugh.

"_It's not an interview, we're just showing people the life of an incarcerated delinquent…"_ she turned it back.

"_Alright play it"_ Spider monkey had been turned away from the camera but then turned back, that's when I took notice of something…

Those were bruises I had seen on her earlier. Seeing her in this shot showed they were healing but they were more noticeable at this time. I decided just to not comment and let it go though.

MFP seemed to be playing one of the songs from the i-touch. I think I recognize the tune.

_This is the way I live. _

_Lil' Boy still pushin' big wheels _

_I stack my money, lay low, and chill. _

Spider monkey and Spitfire mouthing the words and slightly moving to the rhythm; we were all amused at seeing this

_Don't need to work hard that's the way I feel, I feel, I _

_This is the way I live. _

_Lil' Boy still pushin' big wheels _

_I stack my money, lay low, and chill. _

_Don't need to work hard that's the way I feel, I feel, I _

_This is the way I live._

"Oh these girls think they're gangsta?" Squid mused.

"Real hot shit" X-ray laughed but still smirked. They're rapping does look cute though…

"_Guys someone's coming" _You could hear Frost warn them and the video then came to an end.

Ah that's a disappointment…Well on the bright side we got two names. Maybe the rest of the videos will have some more dirt.

I played the next one and once again it did have something to learn, however, it doesn't classify as dirt.

This video was seven minutes of Spider monkey just playing an acoustic guitar. The melody was soft and relaxing yet for someone who's always upbeat and happy, the tune sounded sad. The guys got tired of watching after two minutes but I watched to full video and couldn't help but admire her playing. So she's a musician…

The next video was curious. We gathered to watch it and the video was pretty dark but you could tell we were looking at a crowd of people

"_Are you recording?" _you could softly hear a voice ask.

"_Yeah" _

Cheers erupted and then in the center of the crowd a group of guys appeared and fire was lit. After a few moments we realized they were holding fire sacks and poles which they then began to juggle.

_Whooo go Doug!_

I think I heard Spider monkey cheer. I couldn't really see who the guys juggling the fire were but their tricks were pretty cool.

**Spider Monkey POV**

_~Trumpet Horn!~_

"AAAAGGHH!..." I slipped off the cot and rolled onto the ground with a thump as the others shot up.

"Ow…" I moaned with my eyes feeling heavy.

My arms and back feel like lead and my hands and eyes sting, not to mention a migraine head ache.

Looking up from the ground I could see that the others were still only half conscious of what was going on around us and trying to process everything.

"Girls are you awake?" Ms Simons walked threw the flaps of the tent.

"argh…" we groaned in response as I closed my eyes again and the others dropped back down onto MFP's cot.

I shouldn't have fallen asleep in that position it just made the soreness worse…

"You guys slept for 10 and half hours straight" she stepped up to us "You look exhausted. I wish I could let you guys rest but everyone is required to dig a hole a day, so you have to get ready"

We groaned again and I curled up into a tight ball.

"Come on girls, go get some breakfast and you'll get your energy back" she encourage and helped each of us stand.

We reluctantly stood and pulled on our jumpsuits. Argh…we're still dirty from yesterday, perfect. Each of us looked pained and carefully pulled on our suits as to not stretch ourselves too much to avoid stressing our aching muscles. Plus, our eyes were slightly blood shot.

.

.

.

We slowly walked to where they were serving breakfast and handing out shovels to see that the other girls here were in a similar state to us.

I'm starving and my spirits started lifting after seeing the selection. They were serving biscuits and sausages. I obviously passed by the sausages and wolfed down a biscuit with jelly and apple juice.

"Wow you girls are devouring that stuff aren't you" looking up we saw Gambit, Cracker and the rest of B-tent walk over and we tried to swallow our full mouths.

"We were starving" Spitfire joked as she shook the crumbs from her hands.

"Yeah I take it you guys didn't eat dinner since we didn't see you in the mess hall yesterday" Gambit affirmed and we nodded.

Finishing off my juice I leaned onto Spitfires shoulder and rested my eyes.

"Are you gonna be ok? You look really tired." I could hear Cracker concerned from beside me.

Flickering my eyes slightly, I sighed "I'll be fine…" He didn't seem too convinced and put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Well look who's finally awake"

**Zigzag POV**

"urgh….Ricky I'm so tired!" Sukey whined again as she rested against my chest while we sat on the steps of the mess hall.

What does she want me to do? "Babe, I know but I don't know what you want me to do about it. And I told you I prefer to be called Zigzag."

She looked up at me with a pout. I noticed she once again had put on fresh make up but it didn't cover how worn out she looked.

"Give me a back massage?" she mewed "Please"

Oh come on, I'm tired too and nobody gives me a back massage. Man, but I can't say no to those eyes and that hot body. With a sigh I placed my hands on her shoulders and gave them firm strokes and massages.

Looking around, I noticed the other guys shaking their heads at what she had me doing. Like I care, making her happy gets me that much closer to getting some action, so everyone wins.

"Mmm, you have some nice hands. I can return the favor later..." she cooed with a playful grin and I smirked.

Right now everyone was finishing off breakfast before we headed out. As we waited, Sweetheart and Christine (who is now nicknamed Ruby) got Squid his breakfast and shovel, Magnet and Lucia were talking about the blisters and her ruined nails while Armpit and X-ray were sitting next to us with Mariah (Now nicknamed Carmel) and Natasha (now nicknamed Amazon).

"I'm so sore!" Carmel whined causing X-ray to roll his eyes. "Sorry honey. You're gonna have to tough it out" She sent him a pout.

"Can I use your shovel?" She asked with a sugary voice. X-ray however was unfazed.

"Everyone has to endure being fresh meat, babe"

Looking around his eyes seemed to stop on something. We turned to where he was looking and noticed our fellow D-tent girls were now here but once again, talking with b-tent. Ok, why are they all of a sudden such good friends with those guys?

"Scuse me" X-ray stepped by Carmel and made his way over to them and we soon followed suit.

.

.

.

"Well look who's finally awake"

They turned to us as we walked up.

Upon seeing who spoke, MFP who had been talking to Stone instantly rolled her eyes and looked annoyed.

"You guys don't look too good" Squid added with a laugh as he walked up with Ruby and Sweetheart at his side.

"I guess their nap wasn't long enough" Magnet teased innocently.

Frost then snapped in our direction "Ok it is too early to start this so can you guys just cut it for once because we're not in the mood."

"Whatever you say…Vanessa" Magnet grinned and turned to leave as Pendanski called everyone to move out. The guys and I chuckled.

Her eyes instantly widened "How did he…" she instantly began after him.

We would have probably asked Sukey and the others what they know about the girls in our group but we don't want them to get the wrong idea or upset them by being curious about their enemies.

I wonder if Spider monkeys figured out her ipod was taken? The rest of the D girls stepped by us and walked with B-tent.

Along the way I could see Cracker walking beside Spider monkey.

"Sorry I'm walking so slowly. I'm trying not to apply too much force on the muscles" she mentioned.

"Here how bout I give you a piggy back ride to your spot?" I raised an eyebrow at his proposition.

She shook her head to decline but he went on, took her hand and turned.

"Come on I insist, it's cool." Cracker bent lower.

Spider monkey was hesitant but soon obliged and Cracker lifted her up onto his back.

With a sigh of relief, she rested her head on his shoulder and let him carry her off.

Alright what is that guy getting at? Is he into her now? Psh just wants to touch her ass I bet.

I put my arm proudly around Sukey and moved past them.

.

.

**Spider Monkey POV**

"Aw, is the wittle pip squeak still napping?" Sukey taunted snobbishly as she and Zigzag walked by us with they're arms securely around each other.

I managed a glare with my eyes still shut, jeez when will this girl just shut up

"That's a really skimpy top you're wearing Sukey, why don't you slip into something more comfortable?...like a coma" I shot back at her and my tent as well as Cracker and the B guys cheered at the idea.

She sped farther ahead, still linking arms with Zigzag since she's never able to think of a come back.

"Nice" Cracker turned his head to me. I finally managed to crack my first smile of the day. With that, I hopped off his back so we could now walk to our separate dig sites.

"Thanks for the ride" I chuckled.

"No prob" he ruffled my hair "Are you feeling more awake now. I know we just met but its odd not seeing you bursting with energy"

"I go from hot to cold" I beamed and we fist bumped before turning to our separate locations.

"….oh it's been so long since I've had a Big Mac…" I couldn't help but tune into Spitfire's conversation with Gambit. She looked awestruck at the thought.

"With large fries and a chocolate shake" Gambit added and they too fist bumped "YES"

"You know you sure seem to have a hearty appetite for a girl. Most always worry about their weight" this caused her to roll her eyes.

"Heck no, I eat like a truck driver!" She yelled that a lot of people around us could even hear.

"You are preaching the congregation!" I added and we all laughed. Yeah I may be a vegan but a lot of junk food can actually fall into that category. All four of us absolutely love to eat and it's hilarious how people wonder why we're so small; thank you high metabolism.

"Sure would be nice to have some real food" Gambit sighed "Alright well I better catch up to the others. See ya later guys" with that he headed on his way and we continued on to our own spot with the rest of the D group.

"My back is killing me" Spitfire muttered as she carefully tried to pop her back.

"Yeah.." I moved my neck from side to side.

Once we got there, we didn't immediately start. Frost was still hot on Magnets tail about how he found out her name. That boy better be careful before Frost loses her temper.

Spitfire, MFP and I decided to sit down and stretch first.

"Alright boys…..ladies" Pendanski walked up "You ready to start"

"What are ya'll doing?" X-Ray asked us before he stuck his shovel in.

"Trying to stretch our muscles; could you guys just stay clear of us, we're not in the mood to entertain today" MFP remarked as she stretched one leg over the other.

"Sure thing Princess" He joked with an eye roll to say as if.

I was sitting down with the bottom of my feet together in an attempt to do the butterfly. Normally I'm able to even do the splits but today, I can barely get my knees down at all.

The three of us were softly groaning with pained expressions and the guys just stood there looking amused

Spitfire gave a sharp hiss as she stretched her neck, and I was still struggling too

"Ow….ow….oowww…." I moaned as I attempted to get my knees lower but it just stung so much…

"Oh come on don't be so dramatic" Dr. P walked up behind me and suddenly pushed them down.

"AAAhhhh!" I yelled out a high pitched scream and fell over.

Oh my aching muscles….

This caused the guys to burst out in laughter.

"You'll be fine. Come on now shake it off" he moved on back to the camp.

"That dude is such a meanie!" I huffed as I tried to support myself up.

"You ok?" I nodded at Spitfires concern.

"Hey, now that I think about it" she went on "we missed that group meeting we were supposed to have yesterday. They must have checked up on us, but you put your Ipod away right?" I was about to nod in affirmation but it was then that it hit me.

Reaching down into my pockets I searched for my I-touch but discovered it wasn't on me. Looking back up with a confused expression I tried to think back.

"I had it when we fell asleep right…." She tried to think back too.

"How did you find out my name!" turning towards the yelling we saw Frost shaking Magnet by the collar of his shirt; however, he was trying desperately not to laugh at her reaction.

"Stop laughing and fess up. Did you go through my record or something?" she interrogated. Magnet finally seemed to pull himself together and spoke.

"Chica, I'm not the sneaky file thief; that's Squid." Whom which raised his thumb in confirmation

"I just have my sources"

Frost rolled her eyes and shoved him away "Oh please. Whatever, just stop calling me that"

He rose an eyebrow "Why? Vanessa's a beautiful name….it suits you" he grinned.

Frost turned sharply back to him and glared "That's not my name"

It's strange. We've only been here at Camp Green Lake for a few days and we've already gotten attached to our new aliases. The idea of taking up a new identity was very appealing. I like the feeling of just stepping away from my old life and starting something new. I truly feel Spider monkey is who I am now and I'm proud of it.

Maggie….her life was just filled with too many ashes…

"Whatever sources you guys may have, don't think we'll just let you get away with what ever it is your hiding or planning" MFP intervened.

"Oh come on you haven't noticed yet?" Magnet laughed "You girls missing something? You should really be more careful with your personal belongings"

That's when I perked completely up from my position on the ground and forgetting my soreness, I rushed over to Magnet.

"…Did you take my I-pod?" I demanded.

The guys around us were snickering, as was Magnet. Exchanging quick looks from them he looked back down at me. "Course not"

"Hand it over twinkle toes!" I yelped and charged him.

At the same time, Frost went around him and took hold of his arms which caught him off guard.

"I've got him Spidey!" She asserted and I dove for his pockets.

"WOAH woah! I'm being molested here!" he cried with a laugh. Backing away from me, he was still able to break Frost's hold but she didn't give up, as did I in searching his pockets.

_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied…_

Frost and I immediately stopped our assault on Magnet.

_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

_No, I won't sleep tonight…_

I turned around and saw a few feet away, Zigzag was leaning against his shovel, smirking and holding my I-touch up, playing Animal

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

"You really shouldn't be so careless Magdalene. Somebody like mom could have taken it…or someone like me" he snickered.

Ok not only was I surprised because he had my I-touch but now he knows my name too…

My eyes widened in horror "You looked through it?" I screeched.

"We might have looked around" he teased and began to scroll through it.

I dashed towards him and even he was surprised at my speed for I was able to take a hold of it but he automatically gripped it harder as to not let me pull it way. Then we were both in a tug of war. Gripping it with both hands I almost pulled it away from him but that's when he used his other hand to take a hold of me and keep me from pulling further away. Thinking fast I turned into him to where my back was to his chest and gain more access to the Ipod, but his hold was still as hard as steel.

"Let go!" I whined.

"I'm not done with it yet" he laughed with a struggle.

"Unhand the electronic or the arm comes off!" I warned which caused him to laugh out, yet he still didn't back off. He was then able to switch it to the other hand.

"I've got it!" Spitfire rushed over and almost took hold of it as I too reached for the second hand. Almost slipping up, he was able to toss it back to the first hand and he then threw it to the air. "Magnet!"

I ran for it but didn't go far as Magnet caught it and Frost was still near him so she was able to battle him for the device.

"Over here!" Armpit called as Frost was shoving him for it and I then dashed for the largest D-tenter.

Coming face to face with him he moved it from my reach. There was laughter coming from all of the guys now.

"Pit, I'm open!" X-ray hollered and he sent it through the air towards the leader.

"Hey guys its monkey in the middle!" they continued to laugh.

"Stop it!" I once again ran for the boy holding my I-pod; luckily MFP then intervened and attempted to take it from him. "Hand it over!" She struggled with him and he was having trouble holding her off. Turning away from her she jumped on his back and nearly reached it when….

"Toss it here, man!" X-ray tossed it to Squid before I could even bring myself to a stop in front of them.

"Ohhhhh!"

I instantly saw it fly through the air and someone's hand was reaching for it. Spitfire had jumped up and nearly intercepted it but it was just too high and Squid had caught it. Landing, she dashed towards him and he held it out of her reach as she backed him up.

"Stop this!" he kept on laughing as she reached for it. Just then, he tossed it back high up into the air but Spitfire was already on the verge of tackling him and after it went into the sky, both Squid and Spitfire fell backwards.

"OOOOhhhhhh!"

I was able to react much faster this time and was right in front of the new holder as it landed in their hands. It was then I saw that it had come back to Zigzag and as I attempted to grab it, he just held it high above his head.

Seeing our height difference, there is no way I would reach it.

"Give me my I-pod!" I jumped up and down for it but he just held an amused grin.

I was struggling up close to him and as I reach my hand up it seemed the more I glared at him, the wider he grinned. This guy is really starting to tick me off! I should have expected this much from the guy that's dating Sukey.

Shaking his head in a playful manner he moved his face slightly closer to mine.

"You're pretty cute when you're mad" he teased "Your height just doesn't make you look like a threat to me"

The way he's looking down at me…I hate it when guys don't take me seriously!

This guys thinks he can push my buttons…a smile then spread on my face and I gave him the biggest innocent eyes I could muster. My change in expression seemed to take him by surprise and he looked at me in wonder.

"You know…" I brought my hands together and twiddled my thumbs innocently "you're kinda cute too…"

His mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened as if to process if he heard me right as his arm in the air relaxed slightly.

"…when your hopping up and down in pain" my smile then turned evil and he rose an eyebrow in confusion. That's when I took the opening to kick him hard in the shins and he instantly bent over hopping in pain, which was when I took back my I-touch.

As he was slightly crouched I patted his head and mine. "See, we're the same height" I giggled and then turned away back to my friends who were all bursting with laughter while the guys looked puzzled.

I was smirking in a proud manner and there wasn't much the guys could do at this point for it was obvious we had won this round. Once he eased the pain, Zigzag sent me a stern look as if to say 'this is not over' but I just flipped him off and returned to begin digging my hole.

These guys better back off because it's not wise to tick us off and there are only so many warnings we'll give before we're completely all over your ass. These kitty's have claws.

Later…

**Spitfire POV**

"Alright people bring it in!" Dr. P and some of the other councilors walked around and called to us.

Our ears and eyes instantly perked up at hearing this. My hole is less than halfway done. The soreness is really impairing me...Could it be?

"Has an angel of mercy finally come to shine down on us?" I heard Spidermonkey wail in desperation.

"Nope" Zigzag snapped at her.

Then were they calling us in if we haven't finished yet? As confused as we were the guys didn't seem at all surprised.

"The point of us waking up so early is to avoid the hottest part of the day" Caveman informed as we hauled ourselves from our holes. "which is around 12 to 3." we walked beside him and zero.

"And though we didn't get a break yesterday, this is usually the time the temperature gets past 101 degrees. When that happens, it's a rule that they have bring us in until it drops back below that temperature."

Ah. We nodded in understanding. So its hotter today than yesterday? Well as relieved as I am to drop that shovel, we still have to get back out here and finish as soon as the temperature goes back down.

We all groan.

My neck is killing me…

Once back at camp we left our shovels at our tent and once again walked out. We all tied the arms of our jumpsuits around our waists and dropped our pony tails. Underneath, I had on a navy blue camisole with a crossed back. Frost had a marigold triangle tank. Spidermonkey had on a top from a Guns and Roses concert that she cropped herself and MFP had on a simple dark grey tank top.

I wonder if Spidermonkey has any caps in that bag of hers. They did confiscate most of our belongings but I don't see why they wouldn't let her keep things like that. My head is killing me and I'm sure anybody else with dark hair feels the same…When they mentioned ice cold showers here, I really don't see why anybody would want a warm one. A shower sounds so good right now, but that'll have to wait til after digging is done.

"So what should we do on break?" I inquired as we walked through camp with everyone else spread out sitting on the stools, patios, tents and in the wreck room.

"Lets go see if any of the fans are available…"MFP suggested as she fanned her tank top on her chest.

Nodding eagerly, the four of us rushed to the wreck room. Once inside we were just hit with pure disappointment at seeing most of the girls from several tents were crowded around them; pushing and shoving to try and feel the breeze.

Frost let out an agonized grunt and spun back around. With all this heat and dirt we have a reason to be in foul mood.

"I hate sweating" Spidey whined.

"I hate digging" MFP added.

"I hate everything" Frost hissed.

Walking out of the wreck room we once again faced our male tent mates as they casually hang out on the porch and tossing pebbles, across from the water spigot. Caveman and Zero had gone back to their tent but Dr. P was with them.

"Ah there you girls are." He beamed with an annoying enthusiasm "How are you holding up?"

We sent a look of pure apathy but Frost still responded "Oh well lets see, we're stuck for over a year on a dried up cursed land of eternal heat; we feel sore and gross and I'm pretty sure there's sand in my underwear…." She fake smiled. "We're doing just peachy" she muttered sarcastically.

The guys snickered at us and we each sent them stern looks. Dr. P nodded in understanding but gave an 'oh well' shrug.

"You'll get used to it eventually" that helps nothing…

"How hot is it anyway?" MFP asked him.

"We called you in because it spiked to 105 degrees and so…."

"I told you I would have my eyes peeled! I'm always one step ahead of ya" Mr. Sir hollered as he suddenly walked by us while holding two guys by the back neck of their jumpsuits.

"What's going on?" I asked as I saw they went into Mr. Sir's office.

"Just another report of sexual harassment" Dr. P explained as he turned back to us. "There have been a few since you girls arrived but they were mainly on the first day"

They guys chuckled at this. "You gotta keep it discrete." X-ray noted with a grin. "Gotta let the ladies come to you"

I rose an eyebrow at this and MFP rolled her eyes. "Just a bunch of horny Neanderthals" she muttered to us and we all nodded in agreement.

"Now Rex, you boys better be behaving yourselves. Canoodling is disapproved of too" Dr. P asserted but the guys took little interest in his statement.

Not really seeing a reason to stick around we were about to walk away when we were then stopped.

"Where you girls going?" Dr. P asked and we turned to look back.

We then looked towards each other "Back to the tent?" MFP shrugged.

"Why is it I haven't seen you kids together; aside from digging?" He motioned towards us and the guys beside him on the porch. "I was sure you d-tenters would be fast friends"

The guys then smirked in a teasing matter at us and we each just crossed our arms at the awkward question he put forward. No doubt each of us were thinking "_cuz they're obnoxious irritating sexist jerks_"

X-ray then stepped forward, also crossing his arms. "I guess these girls just think they're too good for sticking together, mom. You say one thing, they're easily offended and go off on a rant of '_leave me alone_!'" he taunted and the guys were enjoying it.

"That's called bein stuck up" Squid added as he held that tooth pick in his mouth.

With that, each side was advancing in a challenging manner.

"Alright, alright, lets not get upset here." Dr P stepped forward.

"See, there's your reason Mr. Pendanski" MFP hissed mainly at X-ray. The guys chuckled to themselves and dropped back into their relaxed stupor on the porch. They just enjoy pushing our buttons.

"I think you kids just got off on the wrong foot. You should start over and get to know each other properly. I'm sure you'll find you have a lot in common and would get along great." Dr. P suggested.

"Nobody in the world has that much patience" I asserted and began to look around the place.

"Yeah, heat is enough to tolerate." Frost added then took hold of her canteen. "I'm seriously considering just pouring my canteen over myself."

Just then I took notice of something….

The showers on the guys side; they weren't like the ones installed on the girls side of camp, which had tall stalls. These were wide open. This reminded me that each token gives you a three minute shower. Of course as girls, we get a few extra tokens than the guys do and we didn't even use the ones from our first day.

"Maybe you won't have to" I spoke up and they turned to me. With my hand, I pointed over towards the guys showers which were currently empty.

They listened in "How bout we four share a squirt of water?" I eagerly suggested.

Taking it in, Spidermonkey was the first to beam "Hey yeah!" She jumped "It'll be like cooling off with a hose!"

MFP and Frost looked towards each other and then grinned at the idea. "Token is on me! I'm itching to rinse off!" Frost hollered.

Dr. P and the guys still looked slightly confused but we instantly dashed towards the showers.

Hopping up, the four of us stood below one of the shower heads and Frost inserted a token from her pocket.

That next second, we felt the cool brisk sensation of water spraying over us.

All four of us stood together, facing up towards the shower head with our eyes closed and mouths dropped open at the sensation of the chilly water splashing over our heads and down our shirts and pants, since we were still fully dressed.

This sense of euphoria felt incredibly relieving. Why didn't we think of this sooner!

**ZigZag POV **

The shower head suddenly came on and it was in that moment that I think all of our jaws hit the floor.

**At this part, Start playing the song Hey Baby by Gwen Stefani. It fits the story mood LOL XD**

All four of them stood still clothed with the shower water running over them.

You could see the water roll down they're faces with closed eyes taking in the sensation and soak they're shirts and jumpsuit pants.

Nobody spoke, and I kept looking towards them with eyes wide open. Their expressions looked….in a sense of…thrill.

Spitfire ran her fingers threw her hair…

Frost gently rubbed the water along her face…

MFP leaned her head back and pulled out the neck line of her tank so the water could splash inside.

Spidermonkey turned so her back could get hit with water and flipped her hair around and to the side in that motion that just had me thinking "_damn…"_

We just couldn't stop staring nor did we want to stop. Squid didn't even notice as the toothpick fell from his mouth.

The guys and I weren't the only ones who took note of the amazing sight before us. Every other guy that was sitting outside had turned their head in their direction with mouths open and probably aches in their pants…

Even the B-tent guys showed up at the commotion and stared at the scene

There was then cheering and wolf whistles all around from all the other guys.

I barely even noticed when Sukey came up to me and held my arm

"Hello? What's everyone looking at?" She inquired as some of the other girls showed up and they soon glared at what held all the attention.

"Oh my gosh what hoes!" Carmel hissed.

"Look at those skanks, trying to look all hot" Sweatheart glared. _They ARE hot…_

The cheers didn't last too long because it seems that as they looked around and noticed the praise they were getting, they finished quickly and stepped out of the water just in time for it to turn off.

**Frost POV**

As I once again opened my eyes, we took notice of almost everyone around looking our way and swiftly finished rubbing down the dirt on our arms before stepping out of the water. It then turned off just in time.

That cool off was exactly what we needed.

We each looked towards each other slightly grinning and blushing at the attention we had received but quickly dismissed it and stepped down from showers.

"I didn't realize we were putting on a show…" Spitfire tried to cover her blush as we walked together and were met with B-tent.

"Are you girls trying to get yourselves molested?" Stone came up with a laugh.

MFP playfully punched him and smiled "We were just tryin to cool off" she defended.

"Yeah I think every guy here that saw needs a cold shower now too" Cracker commented and we all burst into laughter.

"Maybe you guys should try it. I'm sure you'd turn some heads" Spitfire joked.

"Oohh no" Gamit asserted and pointed to himself proudly "This show ain't free"

Once again we burst into a fit of laughter.

Still dripping with water, Spitfire sprays drops of water with her hands at him.

Backing him up, we laugh and join in on doing that to the others.

**X-Ray POV**

"…and there they go once again with their best friends, B-tent." I narrowed.

"I mean who do they think they are….?" I tuned out Carmel and the others girl's rants.

As they talked with the B group they burst into laughter and began spraying them with what dripped from their hands.

The guys and I didn't say anything but we looked on with irritated glares.

I can understand not wanting to be ordered around but they always ignore us and give attitude.

And who do those B-tent guys think they are? Its so obvious they have the hots for them so why the whole innocent act…

This isn't ok with us…

We each sent stern looks their way.

**Woah! This chapter definitely was HOT wouldn't you say? XD **

**I hope you guys liked it! Stay tuned because trust me, more juicey stuff is to come ;) As well as drama, humor and angst. Don't forget to check out those pics on profile**


End file.
